Fragile Wings
by GuiltyxWitch
Summary: AU To save two worlds, 3 fairies have been chosen to live in the Human World to stop chaos on Earth. The catch? they have to live like humans next to 3 guys that seem to find them attractive. Is it forbidden to love a fairy? 03.05.12 REVISED!
1. Charmed

**Yes, I wrote another story. I was inspired by this Fairy poster I have in my room. My first intentions were to just draw fairies, then I decided to draw Sora as a fairy, then Mimi and Hikari. I got so worked out that a story popped up that I had to write it down. lol So here is this story. **

**Couples: Sorato/Yamora, Koumi/Mishiro Takari/Hikeru Kenyako and a little of Taiora (Im not a hater, it's just to spice things up.) **

**Well then, read if you want and don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

**03.05.12**

****Story revised. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter One: Charmed**

A water thread sprang to life from the Cerulean Lake; it swirled above the surface like a graceful dancer. With her index finger she controlled it like a puppet; she made a water thread prance around with the movements of her finger. She made it curled, changing it to spectrum colors. Then she made it skip up and down leaving a snake-like trail. While she had that hand busy, she had her chin resting on the other.

The girl released a slow sigh, blowing away the crimson hair that blocked her ruby eyes. She sat on top of a rock, which was on the shore of the lake, alone, bored out of her mind, hoping that she could be assigned a job to her liking.

But everything the F.H.C.C. gave her was a dull job. She wanted excitement and adventure, and sometimes she wanted a little of romance and love. But nothing from the F.H.C.C. was that adventurous, so she refused any task she was asked to do.

She was getting tired of seeing the water thread jerk around and decided to do something else with it; using her two index fingers she made two body shapes of humans with wings; a girl and a boy. The water figure boy bowed to the liquid girl, the girl giggled and bowed as well, the boy gently grabbed her hand and kissed it, she giggled again. Soon she had them dancing around with no music, but only with the movement of the wind.

She giggled as she watched them dance around the surface of the lake. Soon the two water fairy looking figures melted away into the lake as the girl gasped, hearing her name from far away. Her kind had great hearing, they could hear from long distances.

Clear wings began to grow magically from her back. She gave a little push to the rock and flew towards the place she had heard her name.

She entered a thick forest with curved trees, giant flowers and animal bushes. Her wings flapped rapidly almost unable to see them. She avoided each branch by diving and ducking them with quick agility. When the trees cleared, she headed towards a town of enchanted carved trees, where homes were built and stairways swirled around the trees. She passed by them and paused, hovering ahead into a tall, huge tree that was carved into a big luxurious building; it was the F.H.C.C Headquarters.

She flew inside a balcony, landing softly on her bear feet, fixing her long spaghetti strap dress robe, which matched perfectly with the color of her red hair. Her wings disappeared slowly until they were completely gone, as if there were no wings to begging with.

A girl with pink shoulder, length hair came running towards her, grabbing her arm and dragging her in a hurry. "Finally! You're here! We were waiting for you, the meeting is about to start."

The girl struggle a little to get out from the grasps of the pink-headed girl. "Slow down Mimi, I would like to keep my arm a little longer, thank you!" Mimi loosened her grip apologizing softly. "And what do you mean a meeting? What meeting?"

"No time for details now, Sora. We will be explained everything in the meeting with the Head Leader of the F.H.C.C."

Sora frowned at the mention of the Head Leader of the F.H.C.C., "Oh, what does he want now? It better not be something stupid. I've had to handle enough of that as it is."

Mimi laughed softly, "No, it's nothing like that. I think you are going to like it."

They turned right into a hallway and finally into a big set of long cherry wood high doors, designs of beautiful flowers, vines, and fairies were carved around it. Mimi opened the door, entering.

Sora entered as well, remembering the other times she had entered this room; when previous Leaders had asked her for requests and missions.

There was a big round table in the middle of the big room, carved chairs, with the same designs and color as the door, surrounded the circular table. Statues and paintings of famous Fairy Warriors were placed around the room.

People were already seated in chairs as well as the Head Leader of the group. Sora frowned again as he saw him. There was one empty seat besides the Head Leader and another one on his other side. _I guess it wouldn't matter. I'm still going to sit next to this so powerful jerk._

She sighed and claimed her seat beside him. She frowned not wanting to stare at him.

"Everyone is here? Good," the leader spoke, "I've planned this meeting so we could discuss our situation with what's going on with our world and the Human World."

Sora lifted her head, curious of what the Head Leader was saying.

"We've been getting reports that our Majik is leaking to a portal from the Falling Grounds and to the Human World, causing multiple of Majik Creatures crossing it. And as the Leader of the Council, I've been asked to stop this and to find out what's causing all this commotion and to also return what was stolen from the Luna Grounds. I've called you all here because you have important tasks to do."

_'This is what I call a real task,'_ Sora mentally added feeling up to the challenge.

"Sora, Mimi, and Hikari: You'll be send to the Human World and stop what's happening over there." He passed out scrolls to each of fairy, "You will be living under Human Rules and with precaution. Miyako will be joining you later, at the moment she's on another task with Ken. All of you will be sisters for the time being, and then report back to the F.H.C.C. when everything is cleared, Got it?"

"Got it," they said in unison.

"You will be send tomorrow morning through the portal; after you've reached your destination you will be told more information about your tasks, any Questions?"

The three girls didn't say anything. The rest of the people were eagerly waiting for their tasks.

"For the rest of you, you will be in pairs, I will be sending you around different Fairy Grounds, find clues regarding to what's been going on lately, anything that may be out of the ordinary," he passed out more scrolls to the last of the fairies, they all opened them and scanned their mission. All of them nodded in agreement and looked back to their Leader.

"You guys have important journeys ahead, good luck. Meeting dismissed...Oh, and Sora, can I speak to you afterwards?"

Fairies got to their feet and started to head to the exit, Sora was about to head out of the room, but was caught by surprised; she froze at her name and looked back at Mimi giving her a hopeless look, Mimi stared at her before leaving the room, what was she suppose to do?

The room was empty and it was only her and the Leader.

"What is it?"

The Leader turned his back towards her looking out the long window. "You've really grown a lot, Sora, grown into a beautiful lady."

Sora rolled her eyes, crossing her arms on her chest; all she wanted was to get away from him and this conversation. _'What's your point, bushy-nest?'_

"Well, I guess I wanted to say is you've really grown to my affection. I really like you, Sora. I've chosen you to be my bride."

"What?" Sora screamed, her echo bouncing out the whole room, "Are you nuts? I can't marry you! I don't want to! And you can't make me!"

The Leader turned around and laughed out loud, as if he found her answer very amusing, "I knew you would react this way. It was pointless to ask."

"Look, Leader..."

"Taichi, please."

"_Whatever_. Look, Taichi, I can't marry you, I just don't have those kinds of feelings for you, that's not what love is. Well, as far as I know it's not. I have to refuse."

"Fine, refuse as you will. You won't go to that task then."

"What? You are being unfair! You know this is my only opportunity to make it to the F.H.C.C.!"

"Then, marry me and I will be your shortcut to the F.H.C.C."

Sora felt tears almost falling. _'I really hate you now._' "Let me go to this mission, and I'll think about it, when I return back, I will give you my answer."

Taichi seemed to think about it; his chocolate eyes gazing at hers. "Okay. You may go."

Sora, relieved, left the room living Taichi alone.

Taichi sat again on his almighty chair and began to check some papers. The papers had the names of the fairies that were going to join the Earth World; Sora, Mimi and Hikari, Taichi's only living relative.

_"Daisuke_," he said closing his eyes and concentrating very hard with his mind. A minute later a young man with spiky maroon hair entered.

"You called, Leader?"

"Obviously, if you heard your name, then yes I called."

"Oh," Daisuke uttered feeling dumb.

"You got all the papers I asked for? All the Charmed Fairies will be released to the Human World tomorrow."

Daisuke made a weird noise, "Does that include Hikari?"

"Yes, my sister as well."

"B-but, what if she gets hurt, and the other Charmed Fairies too. I think it's a complicated task. They need a man there! Like me! I could protect Hikari, and the other Charmed Fairies."

"Daisuke, How long have you been after my sister?"

Daisuke flinched, his face turning red, he felt as if he was caught on vines of fairy eating plants. "What? No! I just worry about her! I- I mean, them! They are young ladies risking their lives to save two worlds! I think it's too much for them to handle!"

"Are you forgetting that they are Charmed Fairies? They are skilled ones, closer to becoming Warrior Fairies. They will be fine."

"Yes sir... But are you sure you should send them out there, into a world they barely know about?"

"Yes, Daisuke, I am sure. And I said it before; they will be fine. Now let's forget about this conversation, do you have the papers?"

"Huh? Oh! Yes! Here they are, Leader."

"Thank you, you may go."

After Daisuke left the room, Taichi scanned the papers. He read it again and again, making sure that everything was correct. Everything was alright and he made a mental note to find a place for them. "I guess that's that."

* * *

"I hate him! I hate him!" Sora raged hitting nearby objects on her way as she headed towards her chamber, on the way she bumped into Mimi almost knocking her to the ground.

"Sora? What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong; that stupid jerk asked me to marry him and I said no so then he had the nerve to say that if I didn't marry him he wouldn't let me go to the Human World and then I said that he wasn't being fair because he knew it was my only chance to join the F.H.C.C. and then that idiot said that he was my shortcut to joining the Council so I told him if he let me go to the task I will returned giving him my answer, and so, I'm stuck thinking about this stupid proposal that could lead to my future!" Sora finished explaining, her chest puffed, pulse rising rapidly, Mimi grabbed her from her shoulder trying to calm her down.

"I'm really sorry to hear that, Sora. I don't think it's fair what he is doing."

"Exactly! It isn't fair! I hate him so much now!"

"Okay, you should calm your nerves; take an herbal tea to relax yourself. Come, we should start packing for tomorrow. I can't wait!"

"Yeah Me neither. I am going to have to pack a lot." Mimi let Sora to her Chamber, they packed fairy clothes and belongings, Majik books and other stuff they thought would be useful to capture creatures.

After a long afternoon of packing, Mimi returned to her own Chamber to sleep, being all exhausted from all the packing. Sora did the same, taking Mimi's advice on taking a fairy herbal tea. As the tea made contact in her mouth and throat, she already felt relaxed and calmed.

She stripped, putting her nightgown on and then going to sleep, forgetting about Taichi's proposal.

* * *

Beams of sunlight came streaming down her room, making the shadows of the furniture lightly dance. Sora slowly opened her eyes remembering that today was the day that she was going to the Human World. She rubbed her ruby eyes, successfully waking them, and then stretching her half-asleep body. She got ready as fast as a fairy could dress and headed outside the gates of the large building, (with luggage and all), where they will be sending them to the Falling Grounds and to the portal.

She wasn't surprised to find anyone in there; she was always a morning person, waking up earlier than any of her fairy friends. While she waited, she busied herself with some flower seeds she had in one of the small sacks, making them grow with the power of her finger. Then she made the flower sprang little legs and walk around her palm in a circle.

"Sora, as expected from you, waking up early as always. You ready?"

"Of course I am, Hikari." The flower on her palm had stopped its movements, the legs disappeared. Sora took the flower and put it down on the soft grass, planting it with her Majik.

"Well I'm glad, we really deserve this. It's the best thing that has ever happened in our lives. We are finally getting out and going to another World," the brunette chattered excitedly.

Sora agreed with her, she was prepared to fight and show her real powers. She wanted to save her people and make them proud. She was devoted to this, she was ready.

After minutes of waiting for the rest, they began to show up. Mimi, followed by Daisuke and at last the Leader, which to Sora, he wasn't really worth seeing in the morning.

"Everybody is here, I see! The carriages will be arriving shortly to pick you up and take you. Daisuke and I will escort you all to say farewell, and to make sure that you arrive safely."

At that moment, two carriages had appeared, pulled by white horses. The white carriages were crafted beautifully from talented fairies; golden lines twisted and curved around the door and windows. The carriage driver lifted their luggage and began to load it on top of the vehicle.

"Sora will be riding with me on the first carriage and the rest on the other."

_'Great, just my luck; spending my last morning in a carriage with the almighty jerk!'_

Sora ignored Taichi's hand and climbed inside the carriage, by herself, not needing his hand for help. She fixed her long dress and gazed outside the window, completely ignoring Taichi.

Taichi noticed it, he smiled crossing his arms and sitting beside Sora. She was playing hard to get and he liked that. "Do you like the decorations?"

Sora turned around to see the carriage; she was too busy ignoring the brunette that she didn't notice the inside decorated with red roses. Lazily, she grabbed one and looked at it, "Mm, nice."

With her index finger, she zapped the rose, making it rain bright red petals.

"You really know how to control your Majik; you'll do well with the F.H.C.C."

The redhead didn't want to be reminded about anything that had to do with the conversation she had with him yesterday. She made a small noise of agreement and returned to gaze outside the window.

After hours of torture with an annoying almighty Leader, they've finally came to their destination; the road was bumpy from the amounts of rocks. It directed them towards a few tall gray mountains; two tall iron gates began to appear. When the armored fairies, which guarded the gates, saw the carriages coming, they automatically stomped their staffs they were holding, into the ground and the gates opened magically and slowly.

Sora lifted her head with interest, gazing outside the window; fairies were everywhere, some selling merchandise, while others sold fruits and vegetables. They flew from one place to another. Some turned around to see the carriages come in, they whispered among themselves, usually fairies from outside the wall weren't seen around. From the highest parts of the city, she saw a big building _'That must be the King's kingdom.' _She thought to herself.

They continued towards another road, until they came by a huge Cave. As the entered, everything went pitch black, the carriage glowed with a power light that no one knew where it came from, but they knew it came from Majik. Deeper and deeper they went until a tall fountain, springing water out, came to sight. As soon as the carriage stopped, Sora got out of the carriage and went towards the fountain. The others followed, getting their belonging.

"Is this the portal?" Sora asked pointing at the fountain.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Taichi asked, coming out from the carriage

"Hmm...I don't know, I was imagining it a little different. Like uh, a door or something…Well I guess is time for us to go."

"What's the hurry, Sora? Are you really in a rush to leave your world?"

Sora turned around to spot an old man with long robes, a short ponytail sticking out from behind his head and eyes that squinted all the time. "Gennai! What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? Well that's quite a dumb question to ask to the holder of the Portal-Keys. Without me, you couldn't go anywhere; I hold the keys for the portal you seek."

Sora walked to him and gave him a hug, He returned the gestured by patting her back softly. "It's good to see you again, Sora. It's good to see everyone!"

They all agreed looking and bowing at the old man.

"It's been such a long time, Gennai. How have you been?"

"Well. Right now, we'll have to pick up our chat another time, Sora."

He walked to the group taking his time. Gennai bowed his head as he passed by all the rest of the fairies that were present. "It looks like everyone is here. Well okay then, let's begging." From a small sack he carried on his side, he took out a flaming orb out of it. The orb rose from his palm and drifted up the fountain, placing itself on top of the tip of the fountain, the fountain's water changed colors to a crimson shade.

"Okay, say your farewells and you may all go."

Sora didn't really want to say goodbye to anyone, since she had no one to say goodbye to, except Gennai. "Well then goodbye, Gennai thanks for everything." Her luggage jerked awake, flying in midair and then falling inside the fountain. Sora was next but someone grabbed her hand.

"I haven't said my farewell yet."

Sora frowned, _'I wasn't quick enough!'_

Taichi grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on the top, "I will be waiting for your answer when you come back."

She didn't say anything; she freed her hand from his grasp and nodded to him. Sora went to Daisuke and said goodbye, she saw small tears on his eyes, but didn't ask why. Daisuke sniffed whipping away tears with his sleeve.

"Why are you crying, Daisuke?" asked Taichi.

"It's nothing. I have something in my eyes, must be the dust from this cave."

"Or," Mimi added, "It could be because you won't be seeing Hikari for a while, and you are afraid that she is going to find a guy in the Human World."

Daisuke gawked, "What? Hikari wouldn't do that to me!"

"Why wouldn't I? I'm a free independent woman; I can choose my partner as I will."

Daisuke's tears began to fall, "How can you say that Hikari..."

"Daisuke, you'll never learn about woman," Taichi laughed.

_'And neither would you._' Sora added on her mind. "Okay, let's go. I'm getting tired of standing here."

Everybody nodded. Sora Mimi and Hikari lined up to the fountain, Sora went into one side, while the other two fairies went on different sides. They jumped into the fountain, falling into a deep whole, their bodies swirling around with the red light the fountain was casting.

When it was all over, they landed softly on their bare feet. They looked around and found themselves in the middle of a busy sideway street. No one seemed to notice the strange appearance of the fairies.

"These humans are so blind, they didn't see us coming."

Sora looked around, she smiled excitedly. She looked down at herself and found that her clothes had change; she no longer wore the long dress from her world, but a pair of tight jean pants and a yellow tight shirt fitting well into her slim body. Mimi had a jean skirt on with a hot pink spaghetti strap blouse, while Hikari had a light pink shirt and tight caprice.

"Look at the style of this humans, it's really neat!" Mimi exclaimed swirling around.

"Yeah, it looks great on us, now, we have to go where we were signed to go, we could see more about this place later, let's go." Sora grabbed her bags leading them out from the busy crowd into a less crowded place; a park surrounded by trees.

"We were supposed to meet this Fairy-Med somewhere around here." Sora exclaimed taking out her papers she was given.

They sat on the grass waiting for the Fairy-Med to appear, when time passed by and he didn't show up, the girls started to get annoyed. "He's not coming isn't he? We should go now and do things our way."

They were about to part when they heard a loud yell from behind. "Waaaait! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he ran towards them, gasping for air. "I- I'm s-sorry f-for m-making y-you, I'm Jyou, I'm the Fairy-Med. I'll be taking you to the place you will be living for the time you are here in the Human World. Please follow me."

They did. The fairy girls followed the Fairy-Med into a tall building with a lot of windows.

"This is called an apartment building, a lot of human families live there. You will be living on the third floor room 313, I am going to leave you guys now. I have other things to take care of for the Council. Goodbye." He vanished leaving a trace of dust in the air.

The girls stared at the long building. "That's a lot of humans living together," Mimi added surprised by the number of windows she saw.

"So this is it. We have finally come this far and this is as far as we could go at the moment."

Sora nodded. She was really looking forward to meeting people in this building; she took her stuff and headed towards the building. "Well, let's go then." Mimi and Hikari followed her into the building.

"My little heart is beating for some adventure."


	2. Friendly Neighbors

**A/N:** Someone mentioned that I made some mistakes on my first chapter, unfortunately, I didn't know what mistakes I did, since that sertain person didn't tell me what they were. But I am thankful for that person who saw my mistakes and told me. So, please, if I do make a mistake please tell me, that way I can learn from them and I can try to fix them on the next chapter or so. I didn't really try alot on the first chapter since I was in such a hurry to update, but I took my time and checked it, then my beta checked it (and I thank you)so...hopefully I didn't make any mistakes lol. Either way, do say so if I did. Thank you, and here is the Second Chapter. Longer than the first. Leave a Review, please!

**Disclamer:** I don't own Digimon Digital Monsters or any character related to it.

* * *

**03.05.12**

**A/N: This chapter has been revised!Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Friendly Neighbors**

"So, he said: Third floor, room 313. Good, let's fly." Sora's wing started to sprout out, but Mimi stopped her by holding her hand at the last second.

"Sora! You can't release your wings out here! Don't forget that we are in the Human World and we have to live under their rules. We have to get to our- um-what did he say it was called- aplacement! Like the humans do."

Sora's smile turned upside down, her wings vanishing away. "Oh, yeah...I forgot. But how do the humans get all the way up there?"

They all raised their heads up at the tall building, bewildered on how high it was.

"I don't know stairs?" Hikari suggested, clueless on the situation.

"You're probably right, we should find the stairs," Mimi said.

Into the building entrance they went, searching for the stairs. They started to look around, bags on their shoulders and already getting exhausted from the small search, unfortunately, what they found weren't a pair of stairs, but a pair of gray, iron looking, doors that were lined up in a wall.

"What kind of doors are these?" Mimi said eyeing them from side to side, then knocking on one of them, expecting an answer from the inside.

"Maybe they are portals," Hikari implied.

"Portals? To where?" Sora asked curiously.

"Probably portals to our aplacement," Mimi advised. Looking at them and touching one of them, "Oooh, look, two bright buttons with arrows. I wonder what they do." Mimi pressed the bright button that had an arrow pointing up.

"But, portals in the Human World? How do humans know about portals? They don't know about our Majik," Sora added.

Suddenly, the doors slide opened, followed by a muffled ding. The fairies gasped, scared to their bones, wondering what kind of magic these humans were using.

"Should we go in?"

"I don't know I'm starting not to trust these humans; they have weird ways to get to places."

The doors closed.

"We are wasting time in here, let's find those stairs and go now!" Sora demanded.

With luck, Hikari found a hallway that led to the pair of steps they were looking for, they climbed, exhausted to their bare feet. Right after they got to the third floor and found their apartment number, 313, they gave up, sinking down to the ground, their apartment door behind them.

"How much energy do these people have? I'm exhausted," Mimi complained, leaning against the door, stretching her feet and wiggling her toes for more comfort. She exhaled air out from her lips, tired from all the climbing.

"This is pathetic, we just got here and we're already tired. How are we going to fight these creatures when we can't even climb a couple of stairs?" Sora said.

"We are just use to flying so much that we barely use our feet to go around," Hikari explained, closing her brown eyes and resting her head against the corner of the door.

Sora cocked her head up, thinking about her mission, obliterating her pain against the cold cruel steps. She thought that it was weird that creatures from her world came out to this world when the portal was in the safest hands of Gennai.

"Isn't it strange," Sora began, interrupting the two fairies from their rest, "that these creatures are suddenly appearing here, in the Human World, when the Falling Grounds is a very secure place to keep a portal safe."

"Now that I think of it," Mimi said, also looking up at the ceiling, where the light of the hall shined down at them, thinking her index finger on her lips. "You're right. How can we be sent to this world without really knowing who is making all this stuff happen."

"Yeah, and the portals aren't that easy to open," Hikari joined in to the conversation, also forgetting the agony of her feet. "They have the Portal-Keyers to open them with the Portal-Keys and not anyone can hold them, only the most powerful fairies can carry them."

Hikari suddenly gave out a loud gasp, holding her hand to her mouth at the thought she just had, for a few seconds she held it until she took her hand away and said in a worrisome tone, "Do you guys think that Gennai is behind this?"

Sora stood up sharply, it was obvious that she was no longer tired and that she was clearly outraged about Hikari's comment, "Impossible! Gennai! Never! He wouldn't do such thing, I've known him for a long time and I know he wouldn't do that!"

"Then explain; how can the forces of the power of the portal get weaker all of the sudden?" Hikari challenged, also getting up from the floor and facing Sora.

Sora felt cornered; she really didn't know how and why, but she was certain that Gennai wasn't doing any harm. "I don't know, but I know for sure that Gennai wouldn't and couldn't possibly be doing evil. He has helped us! Don't forget that he was our trainer since we were only young."

Hikari hung her head for a moment then straighten it and smiled, "Yeah, you're probably right. I mean, I'm getting ahead of myself and thinking the worse instead of thinking other possibilities of why this is happening."

"It's alright, Hikari. Try to not jump into conclusions like that, that's why we are here, to stop whatever is going on."

Hikari nodded, understanding what she meant. Her idea was a start, but not for Sora; she didn't want Gennai to be framed that easily without knowing anything, and the worse though on Sora's mind was that if it really was Gennai doing all this, she wouldn't want to believe it.

"Okay, I think you've argued enough. We still hadn't seen our aplacement yet," Mimi said, already up and holding the key to the apartment, shaking them slightly.

She swiftly and gracefully turned around, her pink hair bouncing, imperceptibly. She faced the door and inserted the key inside the little narrowed whole to open it.

A click was heard from the knob and Mimi pushed the door inwards. She gasped at the small apartment; furniture was already placed on their rightful spots and it was neatly clean and very fancy to their taste.

The entrance room had a cheerful shade of peach. In the middle of the room, a coffee table was placed with a vase of fresh flowers. The kitchen was besides the living room, with colored wooden cabinets. On the end of the room, led a hallway which led to a corridor were the fairies presume the rooms were.

They all entered, throwing their bags into the floor and gazing around the apartment and their astonishing objects. Mimi went straight to the kitchen to see all the accessories around. Hikari stared at the TV, which faced the comfortable couch, and took a closer look at it.

Besides the living room, there was a glass, sliding door that led to a balcony outside. It had a good view of the evening day, casting its warm colors onto the sky, the sun started to settle down for its rest, the first few stars started to appear onto the sky, like bright eyes.

While Mimi and Hikari were busy studying things, Sora flopped onto the couch and closed her eyes, shutting herself into her thoughts, thinking what Hikari had said; could it be possible that Gennai was doing all this? Of course, he would be the first suspect since he held the Portal-Key of The Falling Grounds. _'But there are more Portal-Keyers around; he can't be the only one out there! Someone else could be doing it! But who? I know that beneath my heart, Gennai is innocent! I just know!'_

"Sora?"

Her eyes jerked awake at the sound of her name. Mahogany eyes looked down at her; Mimi was looking at her concerned. "Did you hear what I said?"

Sora sat straight rubbing her eyes, "I'm sorry, I kind of doze off for a moment, I apologized, what is it that you said?"

Mimi sat beside her and repeated again her words, "If you are tired you should go and lie down on the bed."

The redhead, rose, stretching her arms up to the ceiling, relaxing her long fingers, "You know what? I'm going to take a bath." She left Mimi alone on the couch as she grabbed her luggage and disappeared into the hall.

At the first try, she successfully found the bathroom she was seeking, she entered and to her amazement, it was more exotic and beautiful than the living room.

The walls were a marble color that sparkled as if it had a protective shield on it. The floor was smooth on the touch of Sora's feet; a perfect shade of ivory spread across the ground expensive floor material. She took more steps deeper to take a closer look around. In her feet movements, she could hear the echo sound they made as she took one step at a time until she paused into the middle. Sora's eyes pulled her towards the tub, a marble, and round, fit for two, bathtub, was on the corner of the bathroom. It had the same color as the walls and the showerhead was made of an electrifying golden color, matching the same characteristics of the sink and toilet.

A small thrill inside Sora told her that she couldn't wait any longer, and she began to strip down; her clothes falling down, rubbing off her fair, tan, skin and onto the ground, slowly and fairly.

A small tattoo was unveiled from her lower back: A thin line spread across both sides of her waist, then at the end of each line it curved in a very artistic way, like a strong grape vine. In the middle of the tattoo, two small wings spread across the bottom, holding the narrow lines of the tattoo together. Right above the wings, there was a symbol of a cross being held by what looked like two snakes coming from one end and joining on the other. On the middle of the cross, a perfectly round circle was placed looking like a shinning pearl. The circle was the attraction of everything that had to do with the symbol and the tattoo.

With the tip of her right, slender finger, she made lilies and lavenders appear out of the end of her finger with Majik, she placed them into the tub, which was already filled with warm water, and let them float around. One of her foot made the first contact with the warm water, then the rest of her body, sinking down to the bottom of the tub, the water rising above her breasts. She relaxed holding into the tub and leaned her head back, closing her ruby color eyes and falling asleep.

A sudden noise woke the fairy up from her short slumber. She cursed at the disapproving sound that changed different notes of loud harsh melody and its habit of getting louder and louder.

Again, she cursed, getting out from her relaxation spot and getting herself wrapped around a warm, white towel. She looked inside her bag to dress, and to her surprise, all the fairy clothes she packed with her were gone and replaced with other kind of human clothing. She picked up another pair of tight jeans and a spaghetti strap shirt that was a bit too short for her, showing off a bit of her bellybutton. She was conformed to the human clothes and headed outside the bathroom to find out what made that sudden noise.

Mimi came running to her, yelling and grabbing her from her shoulder and shaking them. "Do you hear that! Or is it just me!"

"Mimi, I can hear you fine. You can stop yelling."

"Oh. Okay, sorry," she apologized getting a little pink in the face like her hair, releasing her hands from Sora's shoulder.

Hikari ran towards them, also complaining about the noise, "Do you hear that? It's annoying. I think it's the neighbor next door. We have to do something."

Sora grunted her hands on her hips with scornfulness. Yes, she was going to do something about it. That noise disturbed her peace and quiet. And now, whoever it was, was going to pay the consequences.

"I'm going over there and say something about it!" she marched forward to the door, followed by Mimi and Hikari behind her, letting them out to the exit turning left and into another apartment door. She furiously knocked three times, almost knocking the hinges off the door, waiting for a response.

No one answered the door, but they could hear people arguing from the inside.

"Could you cut that crap? I'm trying to study and learn something!" the first male voice said, cholericly.

"I have to practice a lot if I want to be a Rock star!" the second voice retorted, also a male.

"Can you practice somewhere else to be a Pain in the ass? I'm trying to comprehend what I am reading!"

"Dude, you don't have to bite my head off! You could just go to your room and read your stupid book!"

"I will! Then I don't have to hear any of your idiotic, irritating, screeching you call music!"

"Hey," said a new different male voice, "Didn't you hear someone knock the door?"

The first two males stopped arguing and stood in silence for a second or two, after those quiet moments passed, the girls heard footsteps coming towards the door. The door opened and out popped a head, Sora gawked at it for some time to see a handsome human, with blond hair and crystal blue eyes, she has ever seen.

"Yes? May I help you?" The blond young man said, raising a straight, buttery, eyebrow to Sora, sounding bitter.

Sora cleared her throat going back to her exacerbated mood, "Yes, you may help us with something: We are the neighbors next door and I would like to ask nicely if you could shut your racket because we are trying to rest."

The young man smirked, leaning against his door, crossing his arms. Sora noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt, exposing his naked torso. "So, you are the new neighbors. I must say, I'm kinda glad. I was getting worried a scrawny old lady would come live next door to us." His azure eyes moved from Sora's naked feet to her naked belly then up her pretty face. He whistled at the astonishing view, "You're hot. Guys! Come meet the new neighbors! You won't be disappointed!"

The pretty boy opened the door a bit more to expand the entrance of his apartment. Out came another young man with dark, coal eyes and maroon spiky hair, he was an inch shorter than the blond but seem to have a high pride of his intelligence. "Good evening ladies, and welcome to our building," he said politely, kissing each of the girls' hands. All of them blushed at the touch of his lips, astonished at his pleasant behavior of a gentleman.

"The redhead is mine, Koushiro," the blond whispered to the other kid's ear so Sora couldn't hear. But Sora, with her very sharp hearing, caught every word he said.

"Excuse me? I belong to no one!" Sora irately, divulged.

The blond winced, surprised to his face that the redhead could hear what he had just said.

Sora became more impatient as another blond kid appeared from the inside of the apartment, smiling at each girl and then dropping his eyes towards Hikari. Hikari blushed, looking away. His looks were a strong similarity to the other guy with the blond hair. He had a smile placed on his face and bright blue eyes that seem to also cast a shinning smile.

"Hi, welcome to the third floor, my name is Takeru and we will be your neighbors. Please excuse my brother, Yamato and my friend Koushiro. They are both very excited to have you all as our neighbors." He shook Sora's and Mimi's hands politely and after he got to Hikari, he did what Koushiro did; he kissed the top of her hand, not leaving his eyes away from her light brown ones, "Nice to meet you."

Hikari was shocked, "The pleasure is mine," she mumbled, hardly able to speak, afraid that if she spoke another word, her thumbing heart might rip away from her body.

_'Yamato, not a bad name. Not to mention not bad looking, for a human,'_ Sora mentally acknowledge, also eyeing him like he did to her, her ruby orbs placed on his naked torso, then to his face. _'A bit of a smart mouth he is. How dare he say I'm his when I haven't completely met him?'_

A loud cry of help shrieked, piercing through Sora's ears. She turned around to see if the other girls heard it. They nodded as a response that they also sensed the cry. She turned back, worried, and faces the three guys, "Well, Takeru, Koushiro and _Yamato_," Sora spat the blonde's name, "It was really nice meeting you all. We have to go, we are needed elsewhere."

The fairies ran back to their apartment, locking the door.

"I wonder who made that noise."

"Obviously someone is in trouble," Sora said, pacing back and forth, "I think there has been a creature spotted somewhere. But how are we going to find this monster?"

It was like her question was answered right away. Jyou, the Fairy-Med, appeared in the room suddenly. The girls jumped at the sight of him, waiting for an explanation of his unexpected visit.

"I'm glad you are all here."

"Duh, we live here."

"Oh, yeah, right...I forgot. Ahem, anyways; we've detected an unexplained creature Downtown. You have to go there and stop it."

"But how?" Sora questioned, taking a closer step to Jyou, "We don't know what we are suppose to do."

"Weren't you paying attention of what I was explaining to you all when you got here?"

"You never explained anything to us you idiot! You disappear leaving us outside the building." Mimi interrogated to the Fairy-Med.

"I didn't?" he said imprudently, "Ahhh! I didn't! I forgot!" He held his head with both hands almost ripping his blue hair out, he shook with terror for forgetting his mission, his small glasses going askew, "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!"

"Stop apologizing and help us here! How are we going to stop this creature?" Sora shouted at the Fairy-Med.

It took seconds after he finally calmed down, he coughed and began explaining: "You have been granted with some fairy armor and Palm Majik from The Majesty, use it well. You must be in close rank to transform into Charming Fairies. With your right index finger, connect each other to transform a triangle. Then aloud say together: _Ada Metamorphosis!_

"Bring forth your weapons with the Palm Majik or your own Majik and say: _Advoco Telum!_ Each of you has different weapons because of your different skills. For example: Sora, you are good with the sword and bow, Mimi with the sword and Hikari with the staff.

"After you've capture the creatures with the orbs send them back to our world, and um...try not to kill them. Questions?"

"Yeah," Sora said, "How do we capture the creatures in the orb?"

"Oh," Jyou blushed, "I forgot to tell you about that...um...actually, I don't know... Sorry! Good luck girls, I'm off." He disappeared again.

"Jyou! Arghh! How the hell do we capture them?"

Another scream pressed against the fairies ears.

"We don't have much time! Let's just fight this creature and weaken it. Then we can think of something! Come girls, get together!"

All fairies gathered in the middle of the living room, they extended their fingers, and like Jyou told them, made a shape of a triangle. Aloud the fairies said in unison, _"Ada Metamorphosis!"_

A sudden white light came from the triangle shape fingers expanding around the room. They felt their bodies being lifted two inches from the ground by an invincible force they quite didn't know about.

Soon they were naked and like snakes, clothes started to slither onto their bodies wrapping them together. They all wore a not-to puffy short skirt that looked like if it was ripped apart from the bottom. It had fancy designs of small looking flowers that spread across each tip of the strips from their skirts, it castled a very shining light to the fairy made material that looked like silk.

Sora had straps that were holding her small shirt together, revealing her whole stomach. Mimi had a strapless shirt also exposing her belly, and Hikari wore a shirt that only had one strap on it and like the two other fairies, her belly was naked.

Their hair grew longer, falling down like a cascade, almost reaching to their feet, but the growth stopped at their ankles. Fairy wings shout out from their backs, getting bigger and wider than their original size.

A golden strip, hard as a diamond, made its way onto each of the fairies right arm; it swirled around them pressing it together. Another golden strip mended onto their right ankle, tightening its grip.

The transformation was done. They looked at each other, unable to recognize themselves. Each fairy had a different color suit. Sora's was red, while Mimi's was a dark hot pink and Hikari's a light pink.

"You both look so beautiful," Sora commented.

"So do you. If that boy next door saw you, he would be drooling all over you," Hikari joked, giggling.

"I would say the same to you. That kid seemed to find you attractive, don't you think, Hikari?" Sora kidded.

Hikari blushed.

"I don't think it's the time to be making jokes, we have to save those humans!" Mimi retorted.

"Oh, right."

Sora opened the glass sliding door that lead to the outside of the balcony, a sudden cool breeze touched their skins as they headed out into the dark, star full night that spread the whole sky. Each girl jumped away from the balcony, flying away into the night. The wind got cooler as they moved around the air.

"Okay, we have to go Downtown and find that creature and try to stop him, but how?"

"Simple," Hikari said, "Just listen to the cries of the humans."

They all nodded flying north from their apartment. Their wings flapped in a fast pace through the cold wind. They heard screams and cries, identifying the position of the beast. They flew faster and faster until they reached Downtown.

"There he is!" Mimi pointed down at the street, where the creature roared, causing terror in the vicinity. It had an ugly expression look like a drooling troll and a skinny, green, rough, looking body. It could of have been mistaken by a human, but its appearance made it hard to believe it was one. He was taller than any person and stronger, with his ability to knock light poles and windows.

"What kind of creature do you call that?" Sora said, bewildered at the beast.

"I-I think it's called a_ Humabea_," Mimi answered, a little surprised of her little knowledge.

"How do you-Oh! Right now is not the time, come on!"

The dived down the street towards the creature, which, at the moment, didn't see them, arrive. He was crouching down on the middle of a street, munching on something. When the fairies got closer to the creature, some strong force knocked them down to the ground. They grunted rubbing their bottoms.

"What was that?"

"I think he has a Guard on him, we have to destroy it first!"

"Okay ladies," shouted Mimi, "We have to use the Moon Formation!"

Hikari and Sora nodded in agreement. They surrounded the creature, grabbing each other's hands and together forming a circle.

"Together!"

_"Luno Confercio!"_

A yellow bright light cast out from their palms. The creature squinted at the light, aware of the fairies presence. He shrieked, backing up, pusillanimously.

A few people were watching from a far away distance, horrified of the creature. Out of nowhere, a young man darted out with his skateboard, he didn't have the slightest clue that a monster was being fought. When the teen's eyes caught up with the fighting scene, he jerked, cowardly, at the creature in front of him. His skateboard flew away, landing away from the kid's reach. The creature saw him and immediately sought to his presence.

"Watch out!" Sora cried at the teen, the creature was seconds away from him, ready to pounce, his pray. Sora left her formation and swooped down to the boy, grabbing him from his waist and taking him on a safe place. He whimpered onto Sora's chest, terrified, acknowledging that he was about to face Death. He looked up and saw Sora landing him carefully on a safe ground.

"Y-y-you saved my life," he finally said, stunned at Sora's beauty, "T-Thank you."

"It's nothing," she responded with a warm smile, "Just stay away from that street; it's not safe. I got to go and help my friends." She flew away, leaving a grateful young man alone.

"My hero," he said, sighing at Sora.

Sora returned to her formation in the circle, Mimi cast a spell from her palm to the creature. It shrieked again, backing away.

"About time!" she said, "We were waiting for you! We have to destroy his Guard."

"Together again: _Praiesidium Ruptum!"_

A flash lifted from the creature. It roared one last time and flopped to the ground. It lay, motionless, on the street, its eyes close with its mouth wide open. The fairies landed to get a closer look at the creature.

They were cautioned and careful on not to get to close. Sora, bravely, got closer to the creature, she squatted down to see more of this creature; its cheekbones were visible to see, its eyes were big and round.

"I think he's knocked out," Sora said looking back at her partners, "We should-" An enormous, green hand had hit Sora in her diaphragm, knocking her out onto a building.

"Sora!" Mimi and Hikari shouted.

The creature rose up, blocking the two girls from getting to the redhead.

"I'm okay!" Sora cried out, "Just be careful!" She stood up, hurting from where the beast had hit her. _'I'm getting sick of this!'_ "Now that the Guard is down, try to hit him! Hikari! Use your staff!"

"Got it!" Hikari agreed, holding out her right hand and screaming out, _"Advoco_ _Telum!"_

A long pink stick bloomed from Hikari's palm. It rose above, showing off its pretty designs of curved lines and flowers. Hikari swirled it and faced the creature. Another blow came from its hand. Hikari was prepared and ducked it, blocking it with her staff. She swirled around, now facing his back and hit him right in the middle. It raged at the pain, knocking out things around it. She gave him another hit on the legs to weaken it. It stumbled down, feeling tired and weak.

Mimi raised her palm and said, _"Funis!"_ Ropes appeared, grasping around the creature to tighten him, but the ropes were too weak that he broke free. Mimi gasped, frighten, at her failing charm.

Hikari gave another hit, this time on the head, making the creature dizzy and dumbstruck. It gave a little effort to attack back, but he just couldn't, it felt tired that he fell, thudding on the floor.

"Did you kill him?" Mimi asked worried for the creature.

"No, just knocked him out, he was getting a little too violent," she laughed at her own joke.

Sora came to them, holding above her stomach. She ached from the inside but felt good. All three fairies stared at the creature, sure that it was sleeping.

"Heeeeey!" A voice cried from behind them, they looked back to see Jyou running towards them. "I figured out how to catch the creature. You have to go to Star Formation and yell _Advoco Belua,_ the creature will come to the person who's holding the orb, but be sure that it's weakened and that you have the sphere with you. Here, use this one." He gave Sora a blue orb and backed up. Sora looked at it and then at her friends.

"Okay, get in place!"

They followed Sora's command and surrounded the creature, they spread out holding their arms and spreading their index and middle finger to shape a long V. Mimi and Hikari used both of their hands, while Sora used one.

"_Astrum Confercio!"_

The creature rose above ground, getting smaller and smaller until it was a good fit for the orb. It entered the orb, shutting it close. Sora looked at the small creature. She thought it was weird how a few minutes ago, this creature was making a rampage around the city and then he looked like he meant no harm inside the orb. She returned the sphere to Jyou and smiled to him, "Thank you for helping out. I ask for one more favor."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"To stay still."

"Stay still? What does that suppose to mean?"

He found out until a hit was granted on his face, almost knocking his glasses down. He cupped it with his hand, tears almost coming out.

"You idiot! Why did you leave us? Why didn't you come when we needed you? Next time if you do that again, I am going to press one much harder than this one... Now please, check my pulse, I was hit."

Not wanting to get another hit, Jyou did as Sora told him and checked her pulse. He touched the middle of her chest to see if anything was wrong. "You got a hard blow on your diaphragm, but your pulse is fine. You just need to rest for a few hours and drink my herb tea. It will cure you from the inside." He gave her a small brown bottle.

"Thank you, Jyou and I'm not sorry for hitting you. Oh, and try not to pop up in our apartment, use the door like the humans do."

"Yes, I'm sorry. Oh, after you are done with your mission and you want to return to normal, say _'Ada Imere.'_ I have to go and return this creature back to our world. See you next time." And he left again with dust around them.

People started to immerse out from the dark streets, staring at the three fairies before them. They whispered at one another.

"I think we should go," Sora warned, feeling surrounded by the many number of humans.

"Right," the others said, flying away, again into the night sky.

When they got to the balcony of their apartment, they sneaked inside the living room; sure, that no one had seen them come in. They perched into the middle and with loud voices; they said _"Ada Imere!"_ releasing their Fairy Armor. They had returned to their original clothing of jeans, skirts and small shirts.

"They called that Fairy Armor? I was almost half-naked! My imagination of Fairy Armor was more with shining suits and strong metal," Mimi complained huffing her cheeks.

"But Mimi," Hikari said, "You can't complain about clothes! It isn't you to be saying that, and besides, it looked good on you."

"You think?"

"Of course! You looked beautiful!"

Mimi giggled, "Thank you, Hikari. What about you, Sora? Anything you want to say?"

But Sora was on the couch her eyes closed, not interested on the conversation.

"I think she got exhausted with all the fighting, we should let her rest."

Mimi shook Sora's shoulder, waking her up from her nap, "Sora, if you are tired go to your bed. You haven't seen it yet."

Sora got up, remembering that she had left her clothes on the bathroom. She bid goodnight to the two girls and headed to the bathroom to retrieve her clothes. The water on the bathtub was still there, and with her finger, she made it disappear.

She went to her room (which she had to share with Mimi) and changed into her nightgown, in darkness. She crawled inside her bed sheets, resting her body onto it, her ruby eyes shutting down.

From the distance, she could hear a faint noise of an instrument playing, coming from the neighbor next door. She heard complains from Mimi and Hikari. "How can that boy keep on playing that awful instrument?"

And she couldn't help herself wanting to hear his voice; the voice of Yamato, the neighbor. She concentrated hard enough for his voice until she finally found it, hearing him speak in a low voice...

_"Hey Koushiro, do you think that redhead chick hates me?"_

_"I don't know. What makes you say that?"_

_"Well, the fact that she heard what I said about her, but I can't help myself to the fact that she has a hot body, don't you think?"_

_"Hmmm...Maybe. But I have my thoughts and eyes for that pink-headed girl. She looks interesting to me..."_

Sora could only smile, she was happy to have a strong hearing like the rest of the fairies, to hear the neighbors speak about them. She was happy to meet those friendly neighbors of hers, especially that boy Yamato, he seemed intriguing...

* * *

**A/N**: When Mimi said Aplacement, she ment Appartment, but since she doesn't know about it, she kinda pronounced it that way lol. questions? Please review!


	3. Shopping

**A/N: Wow, it has been almost a year I haven't updated this story! I have no good excuse on why I didn't. I forgot about it and until last month I started working on it. I hope you all forgive me. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any characters related to it!**

* * *

**03.05.12**

Story has been revised!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Shopping**

_A coat of murkiness surrounded the dark lands. _

_The clinking and clashing bangs of silver, sharp metals beating against each other with such a strong force rang against the sensitive ears of the warriors. The cold night had spread quickly onto the sky, giving the atmosphere a death gory scene containing an army of rag bleeding bodies that spread across the dark crimson grass; intestines emerged out like red snakes from their dead master's stomach giving out a repulsing odor of rotten flesh. _

_The battle continued with cries of men and even women, the shrieking yells of the enemy rose into the black heavens causing panic near the small little village. The Fairy Warriors tried their best to stop their foes, the vampires or as they called themselves, The Cloaked, from getting near the gates of the castle. They were even in power and it seemed that this war had no end. _

"_We have to send our best Warriors to fight!" The fairy king anxiously demanded from the balcony of the main Council building where he had a clear view of the dreadful clashing. He turned forwards to the people he was speaking too, the fairies worryingly looked at him. _

"_Your Majesty, if we do that, we would be sending our best fighters to their deaths," one fairy spoke, standing firmly towards the king, "It will cause a dilemma."_

"_What do you mean it will cause a dilemma?" The Majesty sharply asked, his tone of voice sounding harsh._

_The fairy who had spoken, backed a foot away, timidly shrinking away, "I-I mean, what about their families? Wouldn't they be worried?"_

_The fairy king looked away, gazing down into the battle from above, "The Fairy Warrior's duty is to protect their kingdom with all they have, to save the lives of their people. They know exactly what they are fighting for and they know that Death is upon their shoulders; awaiting those who suffer the ultimate misfortune. That is what a Fairy Warrior's Pride is. And their Pride will be to die for their home and their people they cherish the most."_

"_Your Majesty-"_

_There was a brief silence surrounding the room, until finally the king spoke rising with inner power, "Now! We have to send our Warriors to battle; we must end this now and stop the blood of innocence to fall upon our Kingdom." _

"_Yes, your Majesty," The fairies bowed before leaving, abandoning the king by himself in his chamber. _

_The king massaged his eyes gently, yet with severe frustration. The inescapable curse of aging had finally caught up with him, gripping its icy hand upon the king, as he sat there reminiscing the ages. He removed his crown and placed it inside a jeweled, decorated wooden box with a red soft cushion. He removed his cloak and descended onto his chair meditating about his acrid decision. _

"_Papa, mama, why do you have to leave?" _

"_The Majesty needs of our assistance."_

_The little girl curiously looked up at both her parents as they changed into their heavy looking suited armors. The appearance of the glistering protection may have fooled anyone to believe it was a heavy object. However, as weighty as it may seem, the insubstantial material was as solid as an indestructible diamond. They were very comfortable, easy to flex and move more freely. _

_She carefully watched as her father left the room with a small-bronzed key, making his way into another hallway and lastly to another door. It had a great big lock that matched the same color as the key. The lock did not appear to be in the greatest condition; it looked tattered and on some parts of the lock, the tint was demising away. _

_She peeked from the corner of the hall as she attentively watched, not to miss anything, how her father inserted the key and twisted it open. For long she had waited to see what was behind that mysterious door, she wasn't allowed to be close to it, nor was she ever allowed to open it. This was her chance to see what it was._

_More metal appeared before her eyes, to her disappointment, it was nothing special. The cupboard was full of different kind of weapons; long swords, small axes and big ones, bows and arrows were neatly placed in rows. It was nothing she would ever be interested. It made her wonder why was she not allowed being there if it was nothing important. She frowned at her dissatisfaction and went after her dad. His hand reached into the cupboard taking out two fancy looking swords that were twice the size of the little girl's height. _

_She tightly hugged her ragged, doll she carried that had small spreading wings behind its back and asked in her most charming voice, "But papa, why would the king want your assistance with those heavy costumes and that big knife? Why are you going to do this?" _

_Her father bend down to her daughter with such a warm smile, his black eyes looked deeply into her ruby ones, it carried a heavy sadness tone of sacrifice, she looked confused towards his look. "Sora, we do this because we love you so much, your mother and I will give anything for you. We want you to live very happy with the person who loves you and cherish you the most. That's why we are doing this."_

_He placed a tender kiss on her little forehead, her mother had appeared into the room, she bent down and hugged her daughter tightly, even though her red armor got in the way, she managed to embrace her firmly as any mother would. Her mother's eyes carried the same gloom as her father. Sora felt this cold presence inside her and began to cry. _

"_Mama, Papa! Don't go! Please stay. You don't have to go!" Sora grabbed tightly into her mother's fingers wrapping them around her small little hands, Her mom looked away, concealing the shedding tears that had appeared upon her dark eyes, her fingers slipped away from her daughter's as she slowly rose up from the ground and headed towards the door, they waved goodbye to her. Sora dropped her doll and began to chase after them; they had opened the door leaving the house. _

_Sora managed to reach the door, opening it and coming out to a dark malice world, her parents were gone and all she could see from the black night was a big round full moon surrounded with gray diabolic clouds and, tainted with blood… _

Sora moaned words from her lips. She stirred from her bed, the sheets of the mattress tangling onto her body trapping her as a spider baits her pray. Her garnet eyes opened widely as she gasped for air, droplets of sweat ran down her forehead. She took time to recover from breathing and to remember what she had dreamt that cause her to act in a weird behavior. This was the first time in years she had a nightmare.

She tried to lift herself from her bed but realize that she was trapped within the white sheets. She cursed softly, trying to struggle from the grasp of the sheet that had her in a bind.

She kicked and punched the obnoxious sheet that did not want to cooperate with her; it was annoying her and she was on her last nerve. Sora kicked the sheets until finally she managed to free a slim leg from the sheets. When she finally was freed from the sheets, she stretched her body, reaching up to the ceiling with the tips of her fingers. She blinked once or twice and looked around the room where she had slept. Last night she was too exhausted to even peek on where she was sleeping.

Beside her, there was another twin bed; the cover of the bed was a hot pink that made Sora's eyes direct towards it. It was bright and the only person who would ever choose a color like that would be no less than-

"Mimi," she whispered. She shook her head smiling. The room had a peachy color around, and the dressers were a white shade designs curled around the white wooden furniture. The only way Sora could describe the room was it was too girly. She frowned at the bad taste and left the room thinking that she needed to talk to that girl about adjusting her eyes and her brain.

Down the corridor, she went and stopped as she saw both girls already dressed and sitting on the couch. To her surprise, Jyou sat on the other side of the room alone facing Mimi and Hikari, while drinking to what look to Sora, herb tea.

"Good Morning Sora," he greeted her as soon as she came in. "Jyou? What are you doing here so early?" He led out a loud laugh, "Early? Sora, it's almost close to noon. How long have you been sleeping?"

"I don't know, I was so tired last night after we fought the creature that I fell asleep right away."

"Sora," Hikari said, "Jyou brings news from my brother."

Sora frowned as she heard Hikari mention her brother, "What does he want now?"

"Sit Sora," addressed Jyou, Sora followed and sat in between Hikari and Mimi, Jyou waited until he got all of the girls' attention and continued, "I was sent from The Leader about news of what's been going on."

"You mean why the border is weakening and all those creatures are getting out to the Human World?"

"Yes, we had a meeting with the Council. I can not clearly tell you how it went, but you can see it for yourselves."

Jyou got up; picking his suitcase and taking out some bottles from his bag, "Please bring me a 6 feet long mirror."

Hikari left the room as soon as possible; Jyou continued to remove the many bottles of potion from his suitcase and began to organize. "I ask for one last request."

Sora and Mimi looked at each other, "Okay, what do you need?"

Jyou's back was facing the two girls as he was testing each bottle with his own ability, "I need you to clear me this room. I need space."

Hikari returned a few minutes later with the mirror under her arm, "It's the biggest one we have." She safely landed it beside Jyou.

While Hikari brought the mirror to Jyou, Mimi and Sora began to use their levitation power to lift up the couches and tables. They rose on to the air hovering in one place; Mimi drifted the moving objects into one place and placed them neatly on top of the other.

Jyou took a small sack from his pocket. He unnoted the small string closing the bag, and took a small amount of purple powder. "Pixie Dust, it contains a lot of magical powers, depending of what color the pixie dust is. It's use for a lot of stuff, witchcraft, summoning and Medicine. But in this case, I'm using it for other circumstances."

He began to chant some words under his breath as he made a big circle around the empty room, leaving a trail of purple powder on the floor. After the purple circle formed, he made a crescent moon that connected to the circle inside. He made four smaller circles surrounding the big circle with the crescent moon. Each small circle was half filled with a black substance the shaded part facing right. It glowed for a minute and disappeared quickly, the girls gasped as they looked at the light that had vanished. Jyou entered the circle and sat facing a small carved, wooden bowl. The small bottles he took earlier were placed beside him, he grabbed the first one from his right and dropped a small amount of liquid on the bowl, and then he grabbed the second bottle from his left, and so on. When he finally finished, he brought the bowl into his lips and drank the substance that held on the bowl. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate, without opening them, he drew a diamond shape upon his forehead, and like the symbol on the floor, and it glowed for a while. Blue smoke began to emerge from the diamond shape on the Fairy-Med's forehead, shapes began to form, Jyou quickly captured them with his hands and threw them at the mirror.

"Look closely into the mirror,"

The girls did as they were told and stared closely into the mirror Hikari brought. For a while, there was nothing, but after the blue smoke began to form, a large room began to form inside the mirror; tall-carved chairs leaned against a wall, important fairies sat on each chair and in the middle of the room stood The Leader, Taichi Yagami. One look at him made Sora's heart sink and stomach sick. She had to put up with him all of these years and now that she finally had time to be away from him, he had to appear one last time.

"This is the meeting from yesterday after you three girls left to the Human World. The Leader gathered the Fairy Helping Center Council and important Heads from other Grounds; from the Luna Grounds to the Hidden Grounds."

"Hidden Grounds?" Hikari interrupted, "You mean the Head of the Hidden Grounds was there? But, how? I thought the Council was clear on not to meddle with them."

"Yes, I know. As the Treaty states that we have no tides with them, but this are very drastic times and any ground could be involved."

Sora stood quiet observing the Head of the Hidden Grounds with cold stabbing eyes. Just watching him, crept Sora out; his pale white skin was covered with a long red cloak, his blond hair creepily stood in different directions, while some fell down his face. What alarmed Sora the most about him was his sinister smile, His purple lips curved diabolically, making Sora raged with anger.

"Are you okay, Sora?" Mimi worriedly asked, she had seen the fast changes of expression Sora carried. She quickly grabbed her hands and soothed her down. "I'm fine, Mims. Thank you but I'm fine."

"What happened?" A concerned Jyou wondered. Hikari faced Sora, also concerned.

"It was nothing." She leaned closed to Mimi's ear and whispered, "Please don't say a word to them."

"Well if its nothing, then lets continue with this so we can get it over with," Jyou said, "The Head of the Lunar Grounds was there also, as you know, he is one of the most powerful King Fairies in the Fairy World. He was also called forth to the Council. I was there personally by orders of The Leader. Watch carefully."

Hikari, Mimi and Sora watched closely into the mirror, murmurs surrounded the room each one talking to the other, except the Head of the Hidden Grounds, who sat alone and ignoring every one around him.

"May I please have your attention please?" Taichi's voice deepened the room, the whispers ceased as they gave their full attention to the Leader of the F.H.C.C. "First of all I want to welcome you all to the meeting, it is a pleasure to have you all. I am sure that we can work things off."

Nods were granted to the Leader while others didn't bother to send any friendly gestures. He paused for a moment and continued, "As you well know, we have been receiving warnings that creatures from our world have escaped to the Human World and not only to that world, but to different grounds, grounds that have been already attacked. "

They looked at each other for a while and turned away towards the Leader, "Yes, yes I know what you are all thinking, and I can assure you that The Falling Grounds is not responsible for what's been going on."

"How do we know is not The Falling Grounds?" A Fairy spoke standing up from his chair and facing the Leader, "How do we know that old man Gennai is not getting too old or weak to handle his job carefully, or maybe _he_ is the one responsible for opening the gates causing those creatures to get out!"

Fairies nodded looking at each other, agreeing to the talking fairy.

"Please, calm down. I don't think our Portal-Keyer has anything to do with this, I think someone from the outside, stronger, is causing all this."

"Are you saying that any of us could have caused this?" Another Fairy outraged spoke also standing up from his place.

"No, no, I'm not blaming anyone in here, I'm warning you all that maybe out there, from what we don't know a dark force is forming."

"So what you are saying is that an unknown enemy is causing all this. But why?"

"I think that this is nothing. I think that this is just a distraction," all heads turned to the Head of the Falling Grounds, "the releasing of the creatures is just a small problem from what's to come. I mean, I may be old but I am not stupid not to know that this is not a big threat. The enemy wants us to loose our guard to become powerless so when we are down they can attack. I, for one, would not let my Kingdom fall once again."

"I agree with him," This time the Head of the Luna Ground spoke, "this is just a distraction. As we speak, our enemy may be plotting something with what they have stolen from us, I can say that what we contain is a very powerful weapon and on the wrong hangs it can be deadly. All I ask is for it to be brought back to its rightful place."

"If I may speak," eyes turned towards the Head of the Hidden Grounds, he stood walking towards the center of the room where Taichi stood in position, his cloak dragged onto the floor in such a diabolical form. For a second he didn't speak, his eyes laid on the floor, hands together as he clapped and spread them around, "My dear companions, we all share one thing in common; we have fought in wars before, maybe not hands with hands or arms with arms, but we fought.

"About One hundred and thirteen years ago, the Hidden Grounds and the Falling Grounds were in war between the Cloaked ones and Fairies. We shared equal power, but we wanted more, when the King of the Falling Grounds denied us, we grew furious and war broke. We would have won but the Falling Grounds had tides with the Luna Grounds making it impossible to call victory ours. We had to withdraw, but sooner than expected, we were captured and we had no choice but to surrender.

"I would not allow for history to repeat twice, and before anyone points fingers, let me clearly point out that the Hidden Grounds would not take action for anything in this council, we do not care of what happens since our power is no use for any of you."

No one made a sound nor moved. "Was this the reason why I was called in? Because you all thought, I was behind this. I don't think I should speak twice. I guess that's all I have to say." without saying anything, he released himself and left the room.

Conversations broke from every corner, the Head of the Luna Grounds stood quietly, thinking on his own thoughts…

The image in the mirror began to fade away, all they could see back was their own reflection.

"The meeting didn't last long," Jyou, explained, "The Head wanted to explain even more, but it was not possible, the other Grounds had their own problems to worry that they couldn't stay long."

"But what's this got to do with us?" Mimi asked

"Oh, well it's just an update for you girls, I mean, you don't want things to be hidden from you, am I right?"

"You got a point there, Jyou." Hikari said.

"But let me tell you something else," Jyou said, "The Leader has spies over the Hidden Grounds, he thinks the head of that ground is hiding something."

"My brother suspects of him?"

"Yes."

"But in the Treaty, it also said that the Cloaked had to give some of their power so the couldn't grow stronger, to avoid another bloody war." Sora added

"I know," Jyou answered, "either way, we have to take any cautious signs."

"Is there any news about the item that was stolen?"

Jyou shook his head, "I'm afraid not."

Mimi looked worryingly, "What exactly is this weapon? What does it do?"

"I don't quite know, only the Leader of the Council, Taichi, and the Head of the Lunar Grounds knows what powers it possess."

The group stayed on their feet, pondering about what they just viewed until Jyou broke the awkward silence.

"Well then, girls; that's all I can tell you, I can't stay long I must be going. The Leader wants some feedback, oh and Sora."

He turned around to Sora, who stood quietly by herself, "Yes? What is it?"

From the deep of his pocket, Jyou took out a golden bracelet. Strange symbols were engraved around the bracelet "Give me your right hand."

She slowly lifted her hand towards the Fairy-Med, "What's this?"

Jyou grabbed her wrist wrapping the golden bracelet around her hand; it made a small clicking sound to assure it was closed. It glowed releasing a flow of whispers, feeling hot around Sora's flesh.

"This is a Promise Bracelet, it was given to me from the Leader; he told me not to tell you what it was until it was properly put on your wrist. This way you can keep your word for when you come back about whatever reasons you promised him."

Sora began to shake, she looked at the bracelet with such anger she didn't know what to do; instead she looked at Jyou with a killing glare as she let a loud scream, "WHAT? NO, NO! This can't be happening to me!" She tried to take it off but the bracelet wouldn't budge.

"I don't think that is going to work, Sora. It's a Promise Bracelet, whatever you do, you can't break it."

"Jyou," Sora said, her voice very low hardly a whisper. She shook, both fist clenched ready to punch.

"Um, Jyou, If I were you I would leave, NOW," Mimi warned.

He didn't need to be told twice, "Please just calm her down while I pick up my belongings, and then I'll leave."

"Come here Sora," Hikari said holding Sora's hands, "I'll make you some calming tea."

"We interrupt this program for an important bulletin of last night's mayhem in Downtown Tokyo."

Yamato had just switched the channel on when a middle age looking reporter from a very important news channel, popped on the screen with a microphone placed half an inch away from his lips. He had a serious expression on his face, giving away a professional profile of himself. He wore square looking glasses casting a reflecting light on them.

The reporter was standing outside a street were objects around him, such as light poles and windows of nearby stores were destroyed, evidence that a fight had occurred precisely on that same spot.

"Late last night," the reporter continued, "we were informed that a vicious battle was being fought between a strange monster and three young ladies with wings. Police and reporters are trying to find out this strange mystery. It is been said, from a witness, that these young ladies had use some sort of magic to fight the monster. Here is our witness, a young man that was saved by one of them, tell me son how did the girls looked like?"

The young man with the skateboard, who was saved by Sora, stood there dumbfounded looking at the camera.

"Son?"

"Hi mom! Look! I'm on TV! How sweet is that?"

"Son, can you please tell us how the girls look like?"

"Oh, they were hot! Especially the redhead one, she saved my life." he sighed like a fool in love.

"No, I mean how they looked like."

"Ah, well the Red head had long hair that reached down the floor, same with the other two, and they had wings spreading from their back thi-s bi-ig!" He stretched his hand around almost knocking the reporter's glasses off.

"And with their hands they made weapons appear from their palms. It was totally wicked!"

"Yes, yes. Thank you son, so-"

"Hey mom! I hope you are watching this!" The reporter began to get annoyed and pushed him away.

"This concludes with today's special Bulletin, I am Yukito Yamashina."

"This was your special bulletin we now show our regular program-"

Yamato turned the TV off.

"Hey! I was watching that, brother!"

Takeru rose from the couch to get the control back from Yamato's hand, "Give it here! I was watching TV."

"I don't care what they have to say, they canceled my show for that crap and now whoever is watching pays the consequences."

"Well, it wasn't my fault; it was those three hot girls the kid was talking about. They were out there fighting and saving the world."

"Fine, take it." He threw the control across the room; it landed on the couch with a muffled thud. Too busy from fighting the control, Takeru did not realize that Yamato was dressed up with a clean pair of blue jeans and a nice looking shirt.

"Where are you going dressed so nicely, Onee-chan?"

"Nowhere that you should know," Yamato responded giving away his blushed face.

"I bet you are going to see that girl from next door, maybe that's the reason why you got up so early and change and make some homemade muffins. Just any excuse to go over there, right?"

"And if that is the reason, why should it concern you? Welcoming our neighbors and giving them a welcome present is nothing bad."

"That's not what you said to our previous neighbors, they had to leave because of you, you and your loud and obnoxious music."

"I couldn't agree with you more, Takeru," The maroon hair kid named Koushiro appeared into the room, the newspaper under his hand and a card on his other.

"Koushiro, I think you should just go back to your Geeky world and stay there."

"Now, Yamato-san, I didn't come here to fight with you, I am just agreeing with Takeru and his reason. I think he is right; you have a thing for that girl next door. You never behaved this nicely to any of our old neighbors; in fact, you almost set their door on fire for that one prank you did on Halloween."

"Okay okay! Maybe I do find her attractive, but still, they are young attractive girls, our previous neighbors were old and wrinkly."

"That still isn't a good reason."

"You got me, now, please if you excuse me; I'm going over there and welcome them."

"Before you go, Yamato, can you give this card to the pink headed girl?" Koushiro gave him the envelope he was carrying to Yamato; Yamato smirked as he looked at it. "And here you are making fun of me because I'm the only one who has a "thing" for the girl next door."

"But my case is different, I'm just welcoming her, unlike you to your little girlfriend."

"That's not what you told me last night Koushiro and I quote: 'But I have my thoughts and eyes for that pink headed girl. She looks interesting to me…' or maybe I'm just going crazy."

Koushiro blushed looking away, "Just give it to her please."

Yamato accepted it with a smirk on his face, "And how about you Takeru. Don't you have anything to give to the other girl next door?"

"My way of welcoming her would be different, so at the moment I have nothing to give her, go on big bro,"

Yamato left the apartment and as he left, he saw a man with blue hair and glasses carrying a big bag coming out from the girls' apartment, he passed by Yamato as he waved as if nothing happened and left a Yamato thinking if he should worry.

He cleared his throat while standing in front of the door, he knocked three times and waited for a response, for a moment it was quiet until he heard whispers and Hikari opened the door.

"Oh hi! Hold just a minute," She slammed the door in his face leaving him looking like an idiot. The door opened again and this time Sora came out.

"Ah, err, umm…hi, you are Yamato."

Yamato smirked blushing while pushing the basket of fresh baked muffins to her, "Here these are for you, you are hot, err…I mean! They are hot, be careful I just made them right now."

He heard giggles from inside and saw that Sora was blushing as well, "Please forgive my roommates they are acting inappropriate."

"It's alright, oh, this is for you friend, the pink headed girl, it's from Koushiro." He handed the envelope to Sora, almost touching hands.

"Uhh…thanks, I'll be sure to give it to her."

Both of them stood in a small realm were there was silence around them, Yamato wanting to break this awkward moment spoke. "So have you seen the rest of the town?"

"No I haven't."

"Oh, well I can give you a tour around if you like."

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Of course she would love to!" Mimi interrupted pulling Sora from the inside, "Just give her a few minutes to change and she will be right with you!"

Once again, the door slammed into Yamato's face.

"What the heck are you doing Mimi!" demanded Sora.

"I am not going to let you waste this opportunity with this guy who likes you." Mimi fought back, pointing a tough finger at Sora

"What makes you think he likes me?"

"Because, it's a girl thing, I can feel it in me."

"Yeah whatever, here, this is for you." She handed the envelope to Mimi; Mimi ripped the envelope from Sora's hand and looked at it with gleaming eyes.

"It's from him?"

"Yes, the Koushiro guy."

She shrieked with happiness as she tore the envelope open and read it. She hugged the letter close to her chess and swirled around. She then grabbed Sora's hand leaving the basket of muffins to a nearby table and took her to their bedroom locking the door from inside.

"Mimi? What are you doing?"

She had a grinned on her face, as she got closer to Sora; Mimi began to ransack the closet for something to put on Sora.

"You are going and that's my final answer…"

Outside, the blonde stood waiting as he leaned against the wall; he checked his watch for the fifth time as he saw the hands move fast.

The door open and out came Sora wearing a blue jean skirt with a yellow strap blouse.

"Okay I'm ready," she said.

Yamato's attention was on her feet, she was barefooted with no shoes on.

"Are you going like that?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, um…" he blushed deeply rubbing the back of his head, "aren't you going to put some shoes on?"

"Shoes?" She puzzled, "what are shoes?"

For once, Yamato didn't know what to say, the words were stuck on his throat, surprised that this girl has never heard of the word shoes.

"You're joking, right? Everyone wears shoes."

"Where I come from, we never wear shoes, we are barefoot."

"Then how do you get through places without burning your feet on the hot summer days, or getting dirty."

Sora had to think about what to give him as an answer, she could not just reveal herself telling him that she was a fairy, and fairies usually flew around and when they walked, it wasn't very often, unless walking inside buildings for errands.

"Err…well, it's hard to explain, and I believe this is not the time to tell you of my past yet."

"I understand," he smiled charmingly; "I guess I will take you out shopping first for some shoes." Without thinking, she grabbed her hand and took her to the elevator.

"Where are we going? Why are we going in here? What are these things?"

"Calm down, this is called an elevator, I'm guessing you never seen one either," Sora shook her head, giving him his answer, "I see, well it's a way of transportation. We live in the third floor and since it's really high, it is easier to take the elevator instead of the stairs. You just press one of these arrows. See them? To go down we press the down arrow."

With his index finger, he slowly pressed the button; they waited for a while until the doors opened. Sora gasped grabbing the sleeve of Yamato's shirt tightly; he smiled at the touch of her hand.

"Come on, before the doors closed," he still had her hand in his pulling her in, he pressed the number 1 button and the doors closed, for a moment there was nothing but then Sora felt a tinkle sensation over her body as the elevator descended. She grabbed Yamato's arm tightly and squeezed his hand.

"It's alright; the scary part is over," Yamato laughed softly, "You sure are a strange one."

The doors opened once more Yamato and Sora, still holding hands, stepped out from the elevator, they left the entrance and went to the parking lot to find Yamato's car.

"These are strange looking carriages." Sora said as she watched the many lines of parking cars on the driveway.

"Carriages? These are cars. You don't have cars where you come from?"Sora looked confused; she stayed quiet for a while looking at Yamato, lost.

"I'm taking that as a no. Well it's sort of like a carriage, but we call them cars…hey aren't your feet hot?"

Sora wiggled her toes looking at them, "Umm, not really. I am fine. The floor is warm; I'm just use to it."

The blond looked at her for a while, finally he let go of her hand and picked her up.

"What are you doing? Put me down!"

"Relax; I'm just helping you out."

"I said I'm fine!" Afraid of being dropped, she wrapped her hands around his neck.

"I don't want you to get your feet dirty, that's all." Sora didn't say anything; she let Yamato take her away, finally they found his convertible blue car.

With the beep of his car keys, the doors unlocked, he slowly descended Sora to the ground.

"Get in," he opened the passenger seat for Sora; she calmly got in and closed the door. Yamato went to the other side and opened the door for his side. He revived the engine and began to drive. Sora's hair began to blow from the fresh wind. She smiled as the air hit her face. Yamato looked at her and beamed; he got distracted from her barefoot feet that he did not notice how nice she looked with the skirt and blouse she was wearing, showing some of her tan skin.

"This is a nice, uh…car. "

"Thanks, my dad bought it for me…" As Yamato said those words, it seemed the atmosphere became tense; Sora got the idea and did not ask. She looked outside the window as she saw the many tall buildings; she was amazed by the big civilization

"This is amazing; I've never thought this place would be so big!"

"I'm glad you like it."

For the rest of the ride, Sora stared outside the busy streets and stores until Yamato parked his car onto one of the parking places from the nearby mall.

"What is this place?" Sora asked her curiosity growing even more for the place; the building was tall and big filled with many people.

"It's a mall, a store where you buy all necessary needs and wants."

He got off his car closing the door and opening the side other door for Sora.

"Thanks," she said, accepting his hand he held out for her to reach.

He put the alarm on and walked away; he stopped for a moment and searched his pockets, "Oh dang, I forgot my wallet in the car."

"I'll get it for you." Sora walked back Yamato behind her, and reached for the handle to open the door, suddenly a loud alarm went off startling her. She jumped, stunned at the siren, backing away and gripping into Yamato's arm.

"What did I do? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" She looked into his eyes and stared perplexed at them, she wasn't use to this and felt that he was a guardian. His arm felt so secure and safe she didn't want to let go.

_She is so cute when she is scared._ "It's alright, just the alarm going off, its gone." he beeped the car and got his wallet out closing the car. "I got it, let's go."

For some time, they walked around until finally they found a shoe store. She looked at the sign as she read the purple lettering _Zapa2._

They went inside as a young woman greeted them she was in her mid 20s. She had short black hair, wearing blue jeans and a tight black shirt with a small cartoon of an animal on the front. "Welcome to Zapa2! If you need any help just call me!"

Yamato smiled at her as he looked at her tag, "Thank you…uh, Jessie. I will."

He dragged Sora into the girls' shoes; Sora looked at the many rows of different shoes. Mirrors were placed in a few corners of the store, she saw how people stood in front of them and observe how good the shoes looked on them. Chairs stood in a line for shoppers to sit and try on shoes.

"Sora, pick any shoes you want and I'll buy them for you."

"There are many to choose from, I don't know which to pick." She stared at some sandals and high heels, she then saw some flats that interested her; they were a bright crimson color with fancy stitching marks. "I like these, they look so cute." she picked them up to observed them closer, and saw flower designs around them.

"Do you want to try them on, see if they fit?"

She nodded sitting on one of the chairs, she slid her right foot inside the shoe and realized it felt uncomfortable. "It feels tight."

"That's because you are wearing it on the wrong foot, here, give me your foot." He kneeled down taking the shoe of her foot slowly, as he looked at them; he noticed that her feet didn't look dirty. He ignored and placed the flat shoe on the right foot. He grabbed her ankle softly and slipped the shoe on. Sora blushed at his touch, his soft hand holding onto her skin. "Okay, now tell me, how do they feel?" Sora tested it and nodded, "They feel better, but they feel big on me."

"Do you know what size you wear?"

"No."

At that moment, Jessie came up to them smiling, "Do you need any help?"

"In fact, we do. You came on the right time, my friend here doesn't know what her size is, can you please help her out?"

"Of course, I'll be back." she later came back with a tool, she held it onto Sora's foot and measured it, "You are a size 5."

"Give me these shoes in size 5 please."

After an hour of shoe shopping, Sora and Yamato left the store with six bags of footwear. Sora's feet felt more comfortable inside something soft.

"I can't believe you had to buy me all those shoes, I have to repay you for doing this. Thank you."

"Please, you don't have to. I'm glad I did it, I just feel bad that I didn't think of your friends or I would have bought shoes for them too."

"Don't worry about it, I think we have the same foot size. We'll share. Do you want me to help you with some bags? I feel bad just looking at you while you carry all of those."

"I'm okay. Hey, do you want some ice cream? My treat."

"Ice cream?

""You've never tasted ice cream?"

Sora shook her head not knowing what Yamato was talking about.

"Come on! Ice cream is the best dessert food ever been invented in the whole world! It's so delicious! I'll buy you one so you can try it."

They stopped by a small store called _Carnival Cream. _An enormous ice cream cone hanged from the top ceiling of the shop with a fake plastic scoop of vanilla ice cream, chocolate syrup, the bright colors of light green and cream sprang out, and different types of ice cream were on the glass window for display.

"Hi, sir. I would like one strawberry and vanilla ice cream cone."

"Anything else young man?"

"No," from the back of his pocket he took his wallet out and one of his many credit cards, handing it to the man. After he paid, he received both ice cream and the couple sat on a nearby bench.

Sora looked at the solid pink ball in a cone for a while she tasted and to her astonishment, it melted into her tongue releasing a sweet taste of strawberry flavor. Her taste buds tingled with the eagerness of wanting more.

"Wow, this is really good!" She took another lick, Yamato watched, smiling.

"You got something in your cheek, Sora." Sora took her hand and placed it on her left cheek, she felt nothing.

"No, the other side here let me…" He leaned closer to her and with his thumb; he wiped the ice cream of her cheek softly.

"Thank you," Sora responded, red in the face. She touched her cheek were Yamato had caressed.

"No problem. You want to try my ice cream?"

"Okay," The cold vanilla ice cream met Sora's lips. It was cold but the taste of the ice cream was so rich and sweet, she slowly closed her eyes to savor the taste of the simple dessert licking her lips very softly, "So Delicious."

She gasped, opening her eyes sharply. Chills ran over her body, trouble was lurking close by and she had to stop it. She looked around for any troublemakers, but nothing seemed to be off the abnormal. Yamato saw her strange behavior and asked worryingly, "What is Sora?"

Sora looked back at him and said, "Nothing. I thought I saw something." The feeling of trouble couldn't go away; it was still present around her.

She was right; All of the sudden she heard screeches, people were running from one place, Yamato and Sora stood up quickly trying to follow on what was going on.

"What's happening?" Yamato asked.

Sora had an idea. _Another attack. _She looked again and saw nothing, she had to transform, though she couldn't handle the risk of being caught. _I have to think of a way to get rid of him for a while and fast!_


	4. Forbidden

**A/N: It has been a long crucial 3 years since I last updated. I will continue to write again, so next chapter may be up in two or three weeks. the more comments I get the better! **

**Disclamer: I don't own Digimon!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Forbidden.**

Sora didn't know what to do at this point. She looked around once more to see anything out of the ordinary.

Yamato stared at her odd movements. "What is it? What's going on?"

People ran towards the nearest exits screaming with panic. A group of people started to run towards their direction.

"Stay close to me Sora!" Yamato said as he pulled her behind her to protect her from harm's way, both shopping bags and cold treats were abandon on the floor.

_This is my chance!_

The frantic crowd charged closer to the couple, they bumped and pushed them towards a wall. Sora broke loose from Yamato's grip, losing his sight from the rampaging crowd, and ran off to the nearest bathroom she could find. From the distance he could hear Yamato repeatedly yelling her name.

She hid in one of the bathroom stalls, praying to the Fairy Spirits that the monster didn't find her there. She closed the door and closed her eyes to concentrate and search for the right voice she needed. '_Mimi! I need your help!' _

Mimi's voiced replied, '_Where are you? Are you okay?_ '

'_I'm fine, there is not a lot to explain; there is another attack in the Downtown Mall. I will distract the creature until you and Hikari arrive, meet me in the rooftop of the building.'_

'_Sora! Don't do anything drastically!'_

'_Don't worry; I'll leave some of the action for you as well.'_

'_That's now what I mean! I-'_

Before Mimi could finish her sentence, Sora interrupted her by shutting down their connection. Time was short and arguing with Mimi would not get them anywhere to finishing the job. Her job right now was to distract the beast before the rest of the girls came to help her.

She ran off towards the screaming crowds to find the source of the panic. The building had already been empty but the shrieks of desperation still rang in Sora's ears. On her way through an empty corridor, she bumped across a security guard. Like the rest of the anxious individuals, he was scared out of his bones. "Ma'am, I'm sorry but you have no access to this hall, it's dangerous," He whimpered, trying his best to show a courageous face.

"I have to get through! My little sister and her friend are in there!" Lied Sora, "I have to go and help them!"

"We are doing our best to retrieve your friends. Law enforcements are on their way to assist."

A crash came from behind followed by and loud roar.

"What the hell was that?" Cried the security guard, he cowardly started to step backwards, the loud noise had frighten him and he was intimidated of what may appeared.

The red-head swiftly turned around and saw a long shadow coming from the hall. She had to transform quickly but without the girls it was useless.

A piercing shout came from the security guard as the creature made its appearance.

The beast was different from the previous monster they had battle. It was smaller and ugly looking; his fur was black and had long sharp teeth and claws, his eyes were a gray color and he was a few inches taller than Sora.

The guard took his taser gun out.

"Don't hurt him!" Sora protested.

"Are you mad lady? Be more concern about yourself! It could hurt us!" He stepped forwards, shaking as he held his weapon with both hands towards the animal.

With one hard sweep from its hand, the creature had knocked the gun off. The guard backed down ready to make a sprint for his dear life.

Sora raised her hand pressing her palm against the back of the guard and whispered, "_Somnum."_

The guard's eyes began to droop, his body collapsed on the ground. Sora quickly picked him up and took him to a nearest abandon store to lay him down.

The beast drilled its cold, gray eyes to Sora and growled running in a tremendous speed towards the fairy. Sora eyes widen of astonishment on how fast this creature was. The hall was empty and out of people's sight. Her wings spread out and on the tick of time she escaped its claws. She flew and the beast followed with its great speed.

Luckily, she found the stairs that she was looking for. They lead her up a floor and then to a nearby door where she flung open and closed it immediately after she had reached the ground.

The animal furiously hit the door.

"_Contego!" _Sora's palm had released a spell, the door gleamed as a glossy substance spread down the door to the ground.

"This will keep you out for a while until the rest come back."

'_Where are you guys?'_ She thought, looking desperately around for any movement. The sky was still blue and the puffy clouds moved slowly sideways. She looked up and saw two spots coming down approaching closer to her destination. It was them. Their bodies became visible the closer they got, they soon landed on their feet, softly to the ground.

"We're here." They huffed.

"About time!" Sora claimed. They quickly apologize and with their triangle position, together they yelled in unison, "_Ada Metamorphis!" _

The bright gleam surrounded the girls and soon they were on their Fairy Armor.

The spell that was cast on the door and finally worn off, the door hinges bolted out along with the door falling down with a loud thud. A long, skinny hand grabbed the side of the entrance. The creature approached, showing his deadly sharp teeth.

"Ew! How ugly! Someone needs a big make-over!" Mimi repulsively said.

"Mimi, knock it off!" Hikari responded to her comment.

"Careful girls, it has an incredible speed." Sora warned.

Soon enough the monster ran towards them, showing off its supernatural, talented speed. Hikari and Mimi flew upwards to avoid his quick attacks. Sora jumped towards the upcoming beast, lunged and rolled to the ground. She quickly got up facing the nasty creature.

"Sora! Use your weapon!" yelled Mimi from above.

Sora nodded as a response, she took her flat palm out and shouted. "_Advoco Telum_!" A long silver sword sprouted from a glowing light coming from her palm. Sora grabbed her sword, her stance on a fighting position; she looked at the beast for a moment, preparing for its second attack.

From above, Mimi and Hikari assisted by throwing stunning spells at the creature, but they would miss every hit they threw. The beast was just too fast.

Sora sprinted away from the beast movements but every time, the beast would follow. It was impossible to get away from its fast, sharp attacks.

The duo from above continued to throw powerful charms to knock him out but not killing it.

"It's not working!" one of them yelled.

The creature rushed to Sora as fast as the wind was blowing, almost as if it was flying. Sora blocked his sharp claws with her sword. One move after another she counterattacked them, until it did an uppercut slash, knocking out Sora's sword. Undefended, she paced backwards to think of another plan, however the creature had thrown another attack on the fairy knocking her down to the ground. The beast sprinted and attacked again ready to throw a deadly blow. Sora covered her face with her right arm, as if it was going to help her out, she soon would be chopped into pieces. The attack approached and blocked it off with the armor Sora was embedded around her arm. The monster gave out a loud howl of horrible pain. The fairy looked down at her arm, her twisted golden armor binding it; she had forgotten that the strong substance was as hard as a diamond and indestructible. She kissed it with gratitude and whispered a 'thank you' to it.

Mimi and Hikari dropped to the ground, landing on their feet. Both Fairies had their weapons out; Hikari with her staff and Mimi with her sword.

"You are not cute at all!" Mimi discriminated to the beast, "You really need to calm down that attitude of yours, is not going to get you anywhere."

The creature looked around and saw them land; it had found its new targets.

"Crap! It's on to us!" Mimi grabbed her sword tightly.

"Yeah, Mimi, if you would have just kept your comments to yourself then we wouldn't be its next meal!" Hikari yelled at the pink-headed fairy.

Its first attack was towards Hikari, she had time enough to block it but the hit was too strong sending her sliding down the ground, she rolled like a rag doll and fell unconscious.

"Hikari!" The other two fairies cried in unison.

Sora hurried to grab her sword, "Mimi! We have to slow it down! It's too fast!"

Mimi was disturbed, she couldn't concentrate property, she saw Hikari's body lying on the ground, and fear ran down Mimi's body, she couldn't move nor speak.

"Mimi, knock out of it! The sooner we fight this creature the faster we can help her; I need your help right now! What's the enchantment?"

"I-I don't know the enchantment!" She managed to utter, "I can't remember!" She was shaking a little. She grabbed her head as if trying to control it from insanity.

Time was running out and Sora had to think of something fast. The creature stared at them from the other side of the roof. It growled loudly, sniffing the air as if trying to find an aroma. Sora looked at the creature's behavior. That was it, she finally understood. How come she didn't see it sooner?

Sora ran towards Mimi grabbing her shoulders, Mimi snapped out of it and looked into Sora's ruby eyes. "I got an idea! Sort of. But I need you to pulled through and help me. We can do this."

Mimi managed to spread a smile, "Right. Thank you Sora."

Sora pulled away she ran to one side of the roof, "Mimi, go to that side!" she directed with her finger, pointing to her right. Mimi did what she was told and went towards her position.

"_Funtis!"_

A long rope emerged from Sora's palm, she tossed the other end to Mimi, and she grabbed it.

"When I say now, you pull the rope, got it?"

Mimi gave a thumbs-up as her answer.

Sora made a low whistle; the beast turned and ran towards it.

"Here he comes! Wait…wait for it," The beast ran fast it was almost a blur, "Now!" The two fairies pulled the rope, the beast had tripped, landing hard on its face making a loud thud. The rope magically wrapped around it like a giant snake, he growled and struggled.

"_Somnun." _Chanted Sora, the beast went down to its slumber. Mimi gave Sora a sphere she had brought with her and ran to where Hikari was injured. She lifted her head gently, grabbed her hand to feel her pulse, "She's okay!" Mimi called out, with a tone of relief.

Out of nowhere and on time, Jyou had arrived. He looked at the monster and gave a little small shriek, loud enough for him to hear it.

"Jyou! Get your Medic-Ass here and come help her!" Jyou dashed towards them and started to nurse Hikari with his Palm Majik he was able to restore the damage in her body. "She just needs some rest now,"

From far, Sora could see them chatting, she turned around and stared at the creature while it slept. Who in the grounds wanted to destroy and cause havoc to this world? Other grounds had blamed Gennai for the appearances of these beasts. That he made be the one behind it all. Sora got angry at the thought of others blaming him. He was her mentor ever since she was a little girl, he had taught her to fight and to prepare her for one day, she will be a Warrior Fairy, and she would make her parents proud. Nothing made sense, and it was her job to stop and find the source of the mastermind behind all this.

He couldn't be the culprit, he just couldn't be…

_Sora had her training clothes on, a sword on her hand, a young Gennai stood in front of her, facing her with a warm smile. Sora huffed, her chest puffing in and out. She yelled and charged for another attack. _

_Gennai blocked the attacks one by one using just one hand while the other was behind his back, Sora forcefully clashed her sword against his making loud clanging noises._

_The two brawling fighters were outside the fighting field practicing sword sparring. _

_Gennai moved backwards blocking every attack he was thrown at, Sora couldn't manage to disarm him. Gennai prevented another attack and with one blow with his sword he knocked out Sora's sword from her hand. The Sword flew and landed on the ground, its sharp point piercing the dirt. _

"_Let's take a break." _

_Both sat on a small bench, Gennai grabbed a wooden canteen handing it to Sora, she said thanks taking a long sip, water dripping down her sides of her mouth. _

_Gennai looked attentively and laughed softly, Sora looked at him quickly, "What's so funny?" _

_He lightly shook his head, "Nothing." He motioned his head towards her clothes hinting to Sora that she had water all over her shirt. "Now you are refreshed"_

_Sora frowned at her wet clothes but then she let out a loud laugh. _

"_You're getting better, Sora." Gennai said, taking a sip from his own canteen._

"_Really?" Sora's eyes widen with excitement," You really think so?"_

"_Of course! You train harder than anyone; you are one of my best students." _

"_Who's your most talented student?" she curiously asked._

"_Do you really want to know?" He cautioned._

_Sora nodded, hoping it was her._

"_Well, I guess you can keep it a secret, Taichi is one of the most talented and soon he will be the Head of these Grounds."_

_Sora frowned at the Taichi's name. She wanted to be the best one._

"_Stupid Taichi," she murmured. _

"_Why stupid may I ask?"_

"_It's not fair!" She got up looking at the teacher, "He's always the best! He's always this and that!"_

"_What's wrong, Sora? Why all of the sudden this kind of behavior. You know, you didn't always hated Taichi, remember?"_

_Sora's head dropped. Gennai was right, things just changed between them and now she didn't want anything to do with him. Gennai's hand fell on Sora's, Sora looked up to him, his small eyes beamed at her, "Sora, hatred towards others will not solve anything, you have to accept the facts that things aren't always going to stay the same, we can't bring back things that were taken away from us, or beloved people. We are a strong, honest nation; it is our duty to protect our citizens. One day you will be a strong warrior and your duty will fall upon protection our Ground. It's your pride and hating your soon-to-be-king, will not bring you peace to yourself. Sooner or later you will have to realize you have to take that hatred out, it is not good and it can devour us alive". _

_Sora nodded, she will try to not hate Taichi,'bushy-head' too much._

"_We should continue our lesson, young one." He got up grabbing his weapon. Sora ran towards her fallen weapon to retrieve it, she gave one last look at Gennai and said, "Thank you Sensei, I'm sorry for my stubbornness, you were always there when I need you and I thank you for teaching me."_

_He smiled swinging his sword into a circular motion, putting one hand behind his back, and firming his body with a ready stance. "That's why I'm here."_

"Sora?"

"Hmm?"

"I said, if you have the sphere." Sora didn't know when Jyou arrived to her side, she was so lost in her thoughts he didn't see him approaching her. Sora had forgotten she was holding the sphere on her hand, she looked at it and saw that her knuckles had turned white from all the pressure she put on the crystal ball. She stared at it one last time before she handed it to Jyou; he took it, taking charge, and began the enchantments, the beast rose from the ground, turning into a miniature figure trapped inside the magical ball.

"How were you able to slow it down?" Jyou looked at the creature inside the ball, "these are rare and hard to capture."

Sora smiled, "It was blind; it was relying on his sense of smell and hearing."

"Ah," he nodded.

"Now, you tell me, how are you able to do it by yourself?" Sora asked, wondering why the three fairies had to change formations to capture the beast as a group, while Jyou would just simply capture it with no formation.

Jyou chuckled, "I've been a slave to studies for years, I've mastered harder Majik than any of you ladies, you just don't have the power like I do." He hubristic said, his head cocked upwards, eyes close and chest puffed.

Sora raised a brow, "Right, I'm pretty sure Taichi gave you an ancient scroll of Majik."

Jyou automatically blushed, stuttering, "Th-tha-that's- No! I had to spend nights mastering that scroll! If you knew how hard it was!"

"Oh, Jyou, you're full of it." She laughed patting him on the shoulder, "Were glad you're with us to rely on."

Jyou blushed.

Sora had forgotten she still was wearing her armor, both Mimi and Sora chanted "_Ada Imere." _Both had returned to their regular clothes, Jyou did the spell on Hikari, who was still unconscious, her clothes had also changed.

"We have to get back home, "said Mimi urgently, she had Hikari resting on her arms lying motionless like a sleeping beauty. _If Takeru saw her like this he would fall in love with her, _Mimi thought to herself.

"Yeah," Sora agreed, "Crap! I forgot about Yamato!" She hit her head with her palm at the thought of leaving the blond by himself. She looked at Mimi with pleading eyes as if telling her she had to go back to at least explain something to him.

"Yamato?" questioned Jyou turning his attention to Sora, fixing his glasses as if they were crooked, (even though they were perfectly in balance on his nose), and examining Sora like she was an interesting creature.

"Yes, Yamato and I were hanging around the mall, and he bought me some shious," she said lifting her leg and pointing her shoes to Jyou. Mimi gave a squeal.

"Those are cute," she chirped.

"You mean, 'shoes'?" Jyou corrected her, raising a long eyebrow.

"Right, that's what I said." Sora defended, "But, yeah, we were hanging out eating some cold treats when I ran off leaving him alone."

"Well its best if you just leave him," Jyou said taking his glasses off and pretending to clean the invisible smudge on them.

Sora looked at the Med with suspicious eyes, "What are you trying to say?" Sora retorted bitterly.

Of all the times Jyou cowardly walked away from Sora, this was the first time he face her with great seriousness.

"What I'm trying to say is, you should not meddle with humans, Sora. You should know better! Or have you forgotten our rules. Humans and Fairies can't co-exist with each other, we can't mix our blood with theirs; it's too risky. As I recall Sora, your task comes first above anything else."

Sora looked appalled; she had never seen Jyou so bright with courage before, he was able to stand up to her with no regret of fright. He knew perfectly well not to make Sora mad, but at this point he had to be serious. She also couldn't stand the fact that he was right about everything he had said.

"I apologize, Sora if I sound like a complete jerk, but this human you are seeing, he has no business with you, or any of you! You have to stop this relationship."

Sora laughed, "Jyou, calm down, it's nothing serious, we were just…he was just showing me around." Sora was on the break point of crying with fury. She was being treated like a little girl. "It's nothing more!"

"Well if it's nothing more, then it has to end before something starts, we can't risk ourselves being around humans, if they find out they could expose us and we will be the next freak show. Finish it before it leads on," He cautiously said to Sora, pointing a serious finger at her, "I have warned you. Now I must go, I have to report today's attack to the Leader, good day ladies."

Before Sora could think of something else to say to change Jyou's mind, he had disappear in thin air.

She looked at the spot where he had disappeared.

"It's not fair, Mimi."

Mimi, who was in the background the whole time listening to the duo's argument, she stepped towards Sora, Hikari still on her arms.

"I'm sorry," was the only thing she could say.

Sora sighed, she didn't know what to say, all she wanted to do was wrapped her self in her fairy wings like a cocoon and stay in solitude for the next hundred years.

"Oh well," she solemnly said, "we should just go."

"Wait a minute, Sora," Mimi said, attempting to put a smile on Sora's face. She had a mischievous smile, "the day is not over," Mimi smirked.

She was right, the sun was close to leaving the day and shades of oranges started to spread across the heavens. Sora managed to bring her face up and saw Mimi grinning.

"What Jyou doesn't know, won't hurt him, it will be our dirty little secret." She winked at her, "Now you should go, he's probably still looking for you."

Sora hugged her friend from the side and running off, "Thanks Mimi!" she went down the trail of stairs, while Mimi looked back and with one spring she was off to the sky.

Sora ran into the abandon and half destroy stores, trying to find Yamato. _At this rate I will never find him._

She stopped to concentrate on finding his voice. She listened to deeper sound waves, a specific voice. It started as a muffled tone and then it grew louder. "Where are you? Sora! Sora!"

"He's that way!" She bolted to her left where other stores were deserted and no people were present.

"Yamato!"

A tall figured from the distance was standing hands close to his mouth ready to shout her name again. He heard her call him once more and turned to see her running towards him. He too darted, approaching her. He grabbed her shoulders and looked into her ruby eyes. "I'm glad you are okay!" He said, trying hard to control his eager move to hug her, he didn't want her to scare her off if he was too fast.

"I'm sorry, I got trampled and lost you in the crowd," she lied looking at his beautiful whirls of blue tint.

"It's okay, I'm just glad you are okay."

Sora brought up a pearly smile, her eyes gleaming. "You know, you still own me a whole day of sightseeing." He grabbed his arms pulling him to the nearest emergency exit; she hurried before anyone else saw them.

Outside, Sora could hear the loud sirens of cop cars, firefighters gathered and onlookers were standing with terror and curiosity. Reporters had arrived on prompt. They had no idea that the violet combat was over thanks to the fairies.

The couple made their way to the car and drove off before anyone could stop them, Yamato decided to take them somewhere quiet and calm, away from the horrible havoc that was caused in the mall, the park.

They got out from the vehicle and started to walk down a path that lead them to a small playground, it was already abandon. And the only sound they could hear was the creaks of the swing as the wind pushed them lightly. They sat down on the swings pushing themselves with a suave rhythm.

"Sorry about all this happening again," Yamato apologized, "it seems like every time I make an attempt to get close to you something happens, like yesterday and now today."

Sora's hands grabbed hold of the chains from the swim and pushed herself a little further, she didn't know what to tell him, she wanted to say, I'm sorry but you and I can't be because we are so different and I'm a fairy. But she couldn't find the courage to say it.

"It's okay; a lot of things have come about, let's just drop it and enjoy the rest of the day." Yamato watched as she swayed herself almost flying. For a while she stayed above the ground, swinging, it felt much better than just flying, it was relaxing. Sora stopped slowly until she was on level with the ground and looked at Yamato.

What was with this human, she just met him yesterday and yet she couldn't help herself know that she wanted to know about him but knew the dangerous of getting close to him. It's not like he was in love with the man, he was just a peculiar person in her opinion, and why did he wanted to get to know her? There were more than a million human females in this country and yet he decided to call it keeps.

"So, tell me where you are from?" He finally said, breaking the silence and Sora's pensive comments.

Sora didn't' want go into that subject. "I have to apologize to you in advance, but I can't tell you that. All I can tell you is that where I am, it's a faraway place, hidden away."

"Well then, tell me about you?"

"That I can't tell you either."

"Okay, well how about if I talk about myself," Yamato said, _I don't think she trusts me. I will soon make her see she can. It will take a little time._ "My brother and I live together with our roommate Koushiro, I'm 23. I'm on band called _The Teenage Wolves_. I still don't know what I want to do with my life. My parents are divorced and for a while, I lived with my father until I moved out…"

He continued on, when he mention his father his voice sounded far and distance, Sora caught that and made a note of herself to not ask about him. He barely talk about his mother, all she knew was that she was a writer and Takeru lived with her until he also decided to move out with Yamato.

They continued to swing softly and talking mostly about Yamato, as she heard him talk she learned so much about him, and to her surprised, he wasn't what she thought he would be, another selfish, ignorant, hard-headed, male.

Yamato finally got up, stretching his muscles, He looked up to the sky and smile, he turned to Sora and offered his hand to her, for a few milliseconds she looked at it then heartedly she took it. He led her to an oak tree that was the pride and heart of the town. He sat down on the grassy ground and patted it, motioning Sora to sit next to him; she took the hint and sat down looking up at the many bright eyes that sparkled on the night sky.

"It's so beautiful, "she whispered in awe, "It reminds me of home."

"How?"

She looked at Yamato for a moment, it seem longer than a second, she felt in them, those cerulean pools, she snapped and smile, "I guess there is no harm in telling you; I was little, it was many years ago, so long ago, I would sit in the middle with my parents watching the many stars, my father would point out our many great fair-uh fair warriors who fought many wars." She laid on the grass feeling more comfortable around it; she felt the grass tickling her skin. She crossed her arms on her stomach.

"Sounds nice," Yamato answered, his body resting next to hers, "Your parents probably miss you."

"I miss them too; I would have loved to share this moment with them."

"You can, you should invite them over."

Sora smiled feeling a small sting in her heart, "If only…"

"What do you mean?" Yamato curiously asked.

"It's impossible."

"Why?" Yamato was trying his hardest to make it possible.

"Well, it can't happen, both of my parents are dead."

This time Yamato didn't have anything to say, he regretted saying or mentioning such subject.

"I'm so sorry."

"Its okay, Yamato, It happened a long time ago."

"Sora, you make it sound like it happened decades ago!"

Sora smirked, she was glad it was dark and Yamato couldn't see the grin on her face, _if you only knew._

They continued to lay in silence watching the twinkling stars. Yamato ranted enthusiastically about the constellations, the mysteries of the galaxy, the moon…

She could see the eager on his voice. This human loved the outer space.

Time flew and they decided it was time to head back home. The ride home was quiet followed by some small talk about hobbies mostly coming from Yamato and Sora would be careful of what she said.

They reached their destination and headed to the third floor. Yamato followed Sora, taking her to her door. Sora turned to face him.

"Thanks for today, I'm sorry for earlier."

"No harm, I wish our unfortunate of events would lead to something better." He stiffed, blushing a little. Sora raised an eyebrow wonder what could had make it better when their afternoon was already great.

"I guess it's a shame," she said, grabbing her keys and inserting in inside the lock, "It's also a shame you wasted so much for those gorgeous shoes, they are probably gone." She successfully opened the door and looked back at Yamato. She smiled as he leaned closer to Sora; she slowly stepped inside and sweetly said, "Goodnight, Blondie."

She closed the door, leaving Yamato hanging; He could only grinned while he walked back to his own apartment.

Inside, Sora walked down the hall that led to the girl's room, she softly knocked and heard a muffled, 'come in.' Mimi was sitting down on a chair that was next to Hikari's bed. Hikari laid on the bed wide awake. Sora made her way in and sat on the end of the bed.

"How are you feeling, Hikari?"

"I feel much better! Mimi was with me the whole time, even after I came about,"

Sora turned to Mimi and saw that her eyes were puffy and red.

"Were you crying?"

Mimi released a soft sniff, grabbing a tissue and blowing her nose. "No!" It's those darn allergies!"

Sora looked at the floor where Mimi was sitting; white, used tissues were surrounding Mimi's feet.

Hikari laughed. "You are such a bad liar! After I woke up, she broke down to tears. She launched on to me, hugging me tightly, I almost suffocated. I told her if she didn't let go I would passed out again. She did, getting a hold of herself, and then she began to cry non-stop again, ranting on how worried she was."

Sora let out a laugh, "Oh Mimi. I can see why you worry, Hikari, you're like our little sister. Our blood may not be related but we care about each other, like sister should. We were so worried about you."

Mimi let out another cry, tears ran down her rosy cheeks, she flung herself to Hikari crying and uttering gibberish words to Hikari.

"Its okay, Mimi," Hikari caressed the back of her hair, "Don't cry."

Sora stood up and hugged her two friends, giving each a kiss on the forehead. Mimi calmed after a while and returned to her chair, she sniffed and muttered something about being low on tea and she should got and brew some more. She picked the tray from the night stand and left the room.

"How did you manage to make her stop crying earlier?" Sora asked leaning to Hikari.

Hikari sat straighter, making herself more comfortable, "I asked about you."

Sora's brows furrowed in confusion.

"She automatically stopped, brushing her tears away and said you went off to finish your date with Yamato-kun, she would not stop talking." She winked at the red-head as she saw Sora's cheeks turned crimson. Her false attempt to hide it was not enough to convince Hikari.

"It wasn't a date!" Sora defended.

"Right," Hikari giggled.

"It wasn't, I swear!" We went to the park and gazed up at the stars, that's it!"

"Alright, alright! I believe you!"

"And that's going to be it, no more getting together with him."

Hikari frowned, "Why?"

Sora explained what Jyou had said to her earlier that day, how any of them were not allowed to see them anymore, or get involved with any human.

Hikari's eyes drooped, "He's right, but it's not like we fell in love with them, there is nothing wrong with making friends, they could be helpful in the near future."

"Right, they could. Let's just promise that we won't fall in love with them."

"Would it be necessary to wear a promise bracelet?"

Sora's eyes narrowed looking down at her own bracelet on her wrist. "No, just a pinky swear," They brought up their smallest fingers and hooked them together. Sora gave Hikari a kiss on the cheek and left her room.

On her way out she saw Mimi with a tray a jar on the middle.

"You're off to bed?" She asked stopping in midway.

"Yeah," Sora yawned, "I'm tired."

"Alrighty, sweet dreams."

"You too, Good Night."

Sora closed the door behind her, she changed to her night gown and headed to her bed, but before falling asleep she brought scenes from today's event with Yamato. She knew well that she wasn't in love with the human, but no one ever told her having a crush was forbidden.

Jyou sat on the chair facing the desk in the office. Taichi sat on his big comfy chair looking at some papers Jyou had handed him that previous day. The leader looked dumbfounded at the pieces of information he had on his hands. He looked at the parchment on his right, then on his left making "mhmm…" noises in between. He then stared hard on the other papers on the desk; the poor desk was filled with papers, maps, and battle plans that spread out.

"Are you having a little trouble there sir?" Jyou asked looking at how red Taichi's face was from concentrating so hard on the papers.

Taichi chuckled, "Me, ha-ha, of course not! Just trying to comprehend the facts," he put the notes away with the rest of the untidy clutter of papers. A loud growled came from below Taichi's body, he nervously grinned as he rubbed the back of his bushy hair.

"I guess I can't concentrate well with an empty stomach," He said rubbing his stomach. "Let's get some food!" He enthusiastically suggested getting up from his desk and motioning to Jyou to follow him. They left the Head's office and walked towards a corridor that led down to a pair of stairs, which led to the nearest kitchen. When Taichi became the leader, his first order of command was to put his office near the kitchen for any case scenario. Besides, he, himself, said he couldn't work without any food shoved down his stomach.

Jyou let out a breath of frustration, "I can't believe you are thinking of food when we have a crisis at hand, Taichi."

Taichi gasped feeling offended, "Not having food inside your stomach is a crisis itself!"

"Oh boy."

"Come on, man, relax a little you're tenser than me, and I have a lot in my plate. Now tell me about the report." They walked down the pair of wooden stairs.

"You didn't read them?"

"Eh, I might have gotten through some parts."

Jyou squint his eyes with suspicion; Taichi felt his hot glare, "Okay, I just read some parts… Alright! I lied, I didn't read the report."

"I knew it."

"Now that I admitted my lack of reading and made a complete fool of myself can you just please tell me the report! It's much easier if you just tell me."

Jyou exhaled and started his report," We received two attacks this week, both coming down from Downtown."

They arrived to the kitchens, the wooden walls were smooth; the stove was an ancient furnace with coil as its heating source. The kitchens were big and long wooden tables stood in the middle.

"Two attacks after the other," continued Jyou, "after the fairies arrived to the human world. I find it curious that both attacks came from Downtown."

"That could be our first clue, investigating Downtown."

"Alright, I'll make a note of that. Now the first creature had a guard as if it was protected from someone, this proves that a fairy is behind this, it's a power only fairies use."

Taichi rampage the fridge to find something edible of his liking, he had finally found it.

"The fairies, however, were able to break the protection it had and at the end taking him out. On the second attack, from what little I got, the fairies fought the other creature on the top of a building. The creature was blind, from what Sora knew, Hikari got hurt on the progress, but she's okay!" He quickly added on seeing Taichi's worried face as he almost dropped the piece of meat and almost chocking on it. "She's okay, she needs a lot of rest." Jyou explained patting Taichi's back. He swallowed hard, "that thing went through the wrong tube. I'm glad my sister is fine, how about Sora, how is she doing?"

Jyou stared for a moment and thought of her and what she said about this Yamato boy. He didn't feel right snitching to Taichi that Sora was seeing a human while she was to betrothed with the Leader.

"She's…doing great as expected from Sora!"

Taichi smiled at the response, "What was her reaction when you put the promise bracelet on."

"Oh… she wasn't very keen on the idea of you not telling her what it was."

He grinned, eating another piece of meat. After he was content of food, they left the kitchens and headed back to the office.

"I know it was selfish of my part to do it but I had to make sure she wouldn't break her word, as far as I know, she might elope with a human."

Jyou nervously laughed, "Ha-ha!" Right? A human! It's forbidden! How funny!"

Taichi raised his brow, "Okay, it wasn't that funny."

Jyou automatically stopped and bowed, "I'm sorry." He excused himself and left.

Taichi groaned at the immense paper work he had to do "I'll have to pay a visit to my sister soon, and my lovely fiancée. Of course, right after I'm done with all this crap."


	5. Mysterious

**A/N: I know I said that I would update this story in no longer than two weeks, but then things got in the way, I had writer's block and then I couldn't find the time. I'm sorry!I should stop promising stuff, Well, I hope you enjoy this.**

**By the way, I have revised and edited this story, so I suggest you should re read it just so you can see a few changes in the story.**

**I don't own Digimon!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Mysterious**

The older man frustratingly ran his hand down his light brown hair, gray hairs sprouting out with age. His brown eyes were narrowed to the computer screen, bags of sleepless nights hanged on them. He swiftly moved the mouse on the surface table, clicking the button on the screen. He fast forwarded the video for what seemed to be the 100th time, then rewinding it again to maybe see a glance of the missing clue. The security cameras of the mall had footage of the attacks that occurred the previous day. However, the evidence of the attacks seemed damaged as if someone previously took any existing proof of what he was looking for and completely obliterate it. The man stopped, he brought forth his finger and thumb and rubbed them on his eyes for comfort. He hadn't had a break since this morning, and he hadn't slept in what seemed days. Every since the first violent attacks occurred he started to work non-stop. Reports were brought to his table, witnesses looking at what seemed to be abnormal creatures. Things were just strange nowadays and this excited him, he hadn't had a good story in such a long time, and this would be the thing he needed. Though, he realized now that it could be harder than it looked, nevertheless he was not going to give up just yet.

He took a cigarette from his front shirt pocket pushed it lightly inside his mouth so his lips could grasp it softly and lid it with his lighter he had concealed in his pants pocket. The tip of the cigarette flicked bright red then slowly and faintly faded. He took a long breath, inhaling the smoke then releasing out a clean puff in the air. He was aware that there was a strict rule of no smoking in the rooms or near the building, but no one was around at this time and no one was going to say 'No' to the chief editor of the television station. He took another long breath of the cigarette, ashes falling down the carpet, and releasing out his stress. He stared lightly at the ceiling, counting every tile there was.

He started to think about what he was missing, what needed to be done to get his job complete, to get another high raise. Sitting down doing reports and looking out at evidence wasn't enough, he had to go out and look for the answers himself. He was tired of the paper work on his desk, years and years of dedication to this TV station and for what; Late nights of overtime on his reports and for what little he got on his paycheck, unpleasant words from his ex-wife after coming home late, his two sons looking at them with such disconsolately, confused looks.

And his response?

"Can we not do this here, Natsuko? I'm tired of this." Then without glancing at his two children, he walked pass them and closed the door to his bedroom.

He shook his head to deprive the memories and looked away. He took another deep breath of the cigarette and exhaled with more comfort.

After he had finished his cigarette he went back to the bright screen, he went to the next tape; this footage was from the outside. For a moment there was nothing, just the image of the parking lot then a loud shake and smoke coming out of nowhere. This might have been during the attack, though he didn't have another tape to prove otherwise and these were the only few he had received while the rest were taken for evidence to the police station, or perhaps the FBI, who knows.

There was nothing, he bended his back down his chair looking up again at the ceiling. There was nothing, he was frustrated of everything, if he couldn't find anything here then there was nothing in the other tapes. He slowly pushed forward his head on the screen until he saw something that caught his eyes.

He briskly moved his hands towards the mouse rewinding the scene. There, he saw two figures running out to the parking lot, the picture was too vague, he couldn't figured out their faces it was too blurry, until they reached a familiar car. He hastily stood up, shocked at the scene. _No it just can't be_, he thought to himself. He began to reach down to grab his phone inside but hesitated at the time it was_. I will call them later today; it's too early in the morning._

With that he grabbed his coat and left the building.

* * *

Yamato's eyes shot open revealing the different mixtures of blue tints in them. He looked at his right and saw the bright numbers of his alarm clock flashing exaggeratingly towards him. It was 6:15 a.m. He groaned at it and turned his body towards his left, then lazily lifting it up and throwing his sheets off to the side. His torso was naked; his boxers were the only attire he wore. He dragged his feet out the room and in the bathroom; he looked at himself in the mirror and saw the different pieces of messy hair spreading in different directions. He grunted with his half closed eyes at himself and headed towards the tub for a quick morning shower. As he undressed the only clothing he had, he stepped inside and turned the knob to a warm temperature. The million of liquid substance began to flow down his body, waking up every nerve in it. He ran down his blond hair, making sure it got enough of water through it. As he began to clean himself with the bar of soap in his hand, he started to drift away from reality to his thoughts.

He just couldn't keep her away from his mind, she was always there. He didn't know anything about her, yet, he felt he knew her more than anyone. Perhaps it was because he wanted to be the only one to know about her. She was just so damn mysterious. She was hiding something and it made Yamato want to approach her, to get her to open up. But to his avail he had failed and gotten nowhere. Despite his defeated attempt, that wasn't going to stop him from reaching out that mysterious coat she so well concealed.

The quick shower had boosted his body making it fully awake. He had no idea why he suddenly felt the urge to wake up early, it was a Sunday and he had no early business today. Was it just a fast reflex in his brain that caused him to just randomly wake up pass 6 in the morning? His self conscious very well knew that it was "her" that took his sleep away; however, Yamato didn't want to admit such defeat to himself. He already knew the fact that he was attracted to her; he didn't want her to be the reason why he couldn't sleep at night or why he was up so early.

He stepped out from the shower and grabbed the towel that was perched on the rack. He wrapped the towel below his waist and headed towards his room. (The one he and his brother shared.) He carefully and quietly entered the room aware that his younger brother was still in his deep slumber. He walked towards his wardrobe to pick up undergarments and a pair of a clean shirt. His pants were hanged on a hanger inside his closest.

As he dressed he picked up his phone and dialed a number, since he was already up, he might as well began an early practice run.

"Hey Takashi-" Yamato's brows furrowed at his friends respond, "What do you mean Why I'm calling at this time? You dumb-ass," He faintly hissed remember that his younger brother was still sleeping. "Yeah, I get it, we all have a busy schedule, but we make time for it." He paused for a few seconds to hear his friend rant on from the other line; Yamato pinched the tip of his nose with a slight of frustration, he stepped out from his room before he woke up Takeru, "We have the biggest concert of our lives coming up and you are giving me all this bullshit. I don't care how much you drank last night. I really don't care, we need this practice. Call the rest of the gang and we'll meet in Akira's garage, just make sure you wake him up first and let him know we are on our way. " He hanged up the phone and put it inside his pocket; he grabbed his keys and his bass and headed out the door.

While stepping outside the apartment door as he closed it, he looked to his side and stared for a moment at the girl's apartment; He pondered whether she was awake or not, what was her schedule for today. When would he see her again? How would he approach her the next time? When he caught himself from drifting away, he looked away and left.

He made his way down to the corridor that led to the elevator and as he turned, he bumped shoulders with a blue-headed guy with glasses. The blue-headed guy looked at Yamato and bowed. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you!"

Yamato looked surprisingly at him on his courteous manner; the guy looked like he was always nervous about everything. They barely even touched and here this guy was apologizing hastily, as if it was his fault that he bumped to him and afraid that Yamato might throw a hard punch on his face.

"Uh, it's okay... You don't have to apologize, it was an accident" Yamato nervously said, rubbing the back of his head, messing the bits of hair hanging from his neck.

The guy looked at Yamato and gave him a small laugh, "Ha-ha! Silly me. I know, it just felt necessary for me to apologize in such circumstances," The guy gave another weak chortle to the blond, to try to ease the small tension, Yamato raised an eyebrow to the guy in front of him, "It's just the way I am, I am always like that with people around, especially where I come fro-." He hastily stopped at the last sentence; his color had drained from his face and was expeditiously changed to a horror look on his face. He had said too much to this stranger. Normally he would just have excused himself and leave, but for some awkward reason he had made contact with him and talked more than three words to this human. He prayed that maybe he wouldn't ask any further questions and he could just move along, but he was wrong.

From the back of Yamato's head, a small light lit of realization. Something had clicked; this was the same guy he saw coming out from the girl's apartment, yesterday, the same blue hair guy with the big bag and glasses.

"Hold on, where are you from?" He asked hoping he would give out some information about Sora's background. "I saw you yesterday. You were coming from Sora's apartment."

Jyou's eyes narrowed behind his glasses. He had dismissed the reason why he was upset in the first place as he heard Sora's name; now he had his curiosity and his courage showing out again.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious; I just wanted to know where she was from because she wouldn't tell me."

Yamato's body felt hot from the gaze the blue-hair boy was fuming at him. Maybe it was a bad idea to ask this guy, he didn't seem to be happy with the answer. Not to mention he was surprised of how dramatically his attitude had change from nervous and polite to strict and cautious. Yamato nervously leaned back trying to fight back the stare that was thrown at him.

The blue hair guy cleared his throat and spoke, "I'm sorry, but where we come from is none of your business, I'm just letting you know sir, you shouldn't meddle with Sora at all, you're sticking your nose in business that is not of your concern."

Yamato wanted to retort back, who the hell was this guy telling him who not to see? But he knew better and decided to not say anything; he had a strong feeling that this guy was dangerous.

"Okay, man, relax, who are you her boyfriend?" He couldn't help himself; he just had to say it.

Jyou turned red from his face, "No! Sora is not my girlfriend! I- I am her friend!" He repeatedly stuttered more words, he tried to approach with a better combat but all he could manage was getting even redder from the face and speaking gibberish nonsense.

"I have to go now." With that he walked away from the blond and made his way towards the girls' apartment.

Yamato looked back at the guy; he had a small smirk on his face. He crossed his arms with satisfaction; he felt that he had won this brawl of words. He turned around and left the building.

Whatever the guy had said now was stuck inside his head, how mysterious were these people? It just brought up more of his curiosity; he noted after practice, he would try to find out what these people were hiding. He knew it wasn't any of his business, but he felt it was his need to know everything about her. This girl was driving him crazy.

* * *

Mimi came from her bedroom, her robe wrapped around her warm body, she exhale a loud yawn as she approached the door. "I'm coming!"

The door had been knocked numerous of time until eventually someone would come and see who it was. Mimi opened the door and looked at the person outside.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here at this time? We are trying to sleep!"

Jyou looked appalled on how Mimi's irritation was when she was suddenly woken. It wasn't very attractive.

"I'm so sorry Mimi-chan! But I have orders and it's important, I came to check on Hikari-chan." Mimi grumped half-asleep at the Fairy-Med, she moved so Jyou could enter and directed him towards Hikari's room, as they passed the corridor Sora's head popped from the other room.

"What's with all the yelling, Mimi, who-?" Sora's eyes fell on Jyou's; they drooped at the sight of him. "Oh, it's just Jyou."

"Good Morning Sora," Jyou chirped bowing his head towards her. Sora went back inside her room to grab her robe and headed to Hikari's room. Mimi slowly knocked at her door. A faintly voice was heard from the other side.

"Can we come in, Hikari?"

"Yes." Mimi turned the knob and slightly pushed the door forward. Hikari was on her bed, her upper body raised above the covers.

"Sorry to wake you up, but Jyou here thought it was the perfect time to come in to check up on you. He couldn't wait until ten in the morning." Mimi glared at him with an irritated look.

Jyou stiffen at her malice stare, he bowed to Hikari, "I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep; I know you should be resting but I had to make sure you were okay, if something bad had of happened to you, I would never hear the end of it from Taichi-san."

Hikari just slightly giggled, "its okay, Jyou-san, stop apologizing, I'm better now."

"I have to see it for myself," he walked towards the side of Hikari's bed and placed his hand on her forehead.

"I don't have a fever, silly."

"I know, but I can feel the levels of your energy but just touching your forehead." He slightly moved his palm above her chest close to where her neck was. He nodded as he picked up his analysis on Hikari's health.

"Yes, you do seem better, but you are still weak. Your energy levels aren't where they are supposed to be. You really took a beating from that thing. You won't be able to fight the next battle."

Hikari's shoulders slanted while her head hung on the last comment, "I feel useless now."

Sora hastily rushed to the other side of Hikari's bed and wrapped an arm around her, "Don't say that, sweetie. You are part of the team, its better if you just rest; we wouldn't want you to push yourself to something that you are not ready to take yet. Right, Meems?"

Mimi walked towards them also wrapping an arm around Hikari's and Sora's shoulder. "I completely agree with Sora, it's better for you to just relax and to take it easy for now. But as soon as you get better we will battle and kick butt!"

"Thanks guys, I will do my best to recover and, as Mimi puts it, kick butt." They hugged for a while.

Jyou stared lightly, "Awww isn't that cute," he commented on the happy scene, "I'll just go to the kitchen and make some tea while you guys get ready."

The three girls looked at Jyou with perplexed stares," Ready for what?" Sora asked first.

"Well, I didn't just come just to check on Hikari, I have other task at hand to pass out." He left the room with three confused fairies.

* * *

In the meantime, Koushiro had awaken at the sound of his alarm buzzing loudly, he turned to face the unanimated object,7:15, he threw his hand towards the clock and pressed the dismissal button, he pushed himself to sit stretching his arms upwards, then pulling his hands and turning them into fists to rub his black eyes. He slogged to get out of his bed to head towards the bathroom, after he was done using the bathroom, he marched towards the kitchen, to his surprise; Takeru was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Good Morning, Takeru,"

Takeru turned around and smiled brightly to the maroon-headed guy. "Ohayou gozaimasu, Koushiro-sempai."

Koushiro nodded and proceed to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. Takeru returned his attention towards the television; he was carefully watching the news.

At this, Koushiro grew curious, Takeru never watched the news, and he didn't wake up until an hour later or so and on weekends he would only wake up early to watch some morning cartoons, despite his age. It just seemed out of the abnormal for Koushiro that all of the sudden Takeru grew interest of the News.

"Takeru-kun, may I ask you something?"

"Shoot, Koushiro."

"Why are you watching the news? You hate the news."

At first he didn't respond Koushiro's question right away; he wanted to make a clear answer to not confuse the maroon-hair guy.

"Things have been going on around Tokyo, strange things; there are just too many reports from different stations about what happened two days ago, the attack on Downtown Tokyo, people witnessing creatures and three young ladies with wings? It just seems… weird. I was wondering if there was another attack or something."

"And you took an interest on that."

"Yeah," Takeru nodded, "It just seems interesting and all, you know, something just caught my eye."

"Well my theory is that aliens are invading! I've done my research and we will soon be invaded by little green men."

Takeru couldn't help himself but to laugh at Koushirou's theory, "Here you go again with the whole alien thing."

"What? They are real!" Koushiro defended slamming his hands on the kitchen counter.

The blond rolled his eyes, "Right, and so is the boogey man and the tooth fairy," He teased, "I'm pretty sure they are together right now having a cup of tea and plotting their next scheme of ruling this place." He pretended to hold a cup sticking his pinky out and bringing forth an imaginary cup to his lips.

Koushiro's eyes narrowed, his nose flaring on Takeru's mockery at his statistics of life outside Earth.

One thing about Takeru's behavior, according to Koushiro's observant nature, was he was the most polite and sweetest boy you would ever meet, but just give him a good reason not to make you mad. He will find something against you and hold it upon it. He also knew pretty well not to make Takeru angry. Already at the age of 19, Takeru was already a black belt in Karate and for that he was well known in school to not be crossed with when he was in a bad mood, which was rare. Takeru was always a happy soul; he never let anything get to him.

"There is another life outside this planet, I know it. I've done the research, and not only that but there is more to this Earth as we know it. Who knows, they might be other worlds connected to this place."

"Geesh, relax man, I was teasing. You don't have to bite my head off." Takeru defended, fanning a hand to Koushiro telling him to cool off. "This is why I started to watch the news, like I said, things are happening and no one seems to have a clue."

Koushiro had calmed down; he turned to the coffee maker, and poured himself a cup of caffeinated liquid. He flipped open his laptop to check for emails.

"Oh, by the way, do you know where my brother went?"

Koushiro looked over his screen and saw Takeru's head turned sideways to look over his shoulder for a response, "Uh, no, I thought he was still sleeping."

"Mmm, no, when I woke up he wasn't there."

"Ah, well I guess he was abducted by aliens," He joked. They both looked at each other for a brief seconds until they broke into a deep laugh.

* * *

Jyou sat down on the chair from the dining room table waiting for the girls to be seated; He took a sip from his warm tea then placing the small cup down on the table. He looked to his side and spotted a basket of muffins, with Elevation Majik he summoned the muffin to fly to his palm; he stared at it and then took a bite. He nodded as approval that they were good, "My Goodness, These are great!" He summoned another one and ate it in a few bites, as he finished his last muffin; the three fairies approached the table.

In spite of Hikari's weak on Majik power, she was able to get up from her bed and walk towards the room, Mimi and Sora followed and sat with Jyou.

The girls were no longer in their sleeping garments, they were now dressed and prepare to whatever task Jyou had on his hands.

"Tea, anyone?" he offered the three fairies while they sat down. They all shook their heads but thanked him for the offer.

"Not a tea person, I see, If you ladies drank this tea, I assure-"

"Cut to the chase, Jyou," Sora interrupted, "we are not interested in buying your herbal tea,"

Jyou looked at Sora with a plain stare for a few seconds; he nodded and looked away.

"Well I have some maps here with me," he said while reaching out to his bag and taking a few old rolls of parchments. He spread one of them on the table so the imprints of the map where visible, "these maps are about a hundred years old, as you can tell by now, this city has changed drastically, so some buildings aren't here anymore. That doesn't mean that the powers they held are completely gone. Our jobs are to find a Majik source that can lead us to where this Majik power is leaking from."

Jyou passed the scrolls to the three fairies; they all opened it and saw that Jyou was right. A hundred years ago, there weren't any big buildings like today, they were small, and some parts of the city were covered with forest and trees. It was hard to figure what some parts of the scrolls said; most of the corners of the scrolls were tainted with blotches of unknown substance. The ink was demising away making it harder to read.

"Jyou, why hasn't anyone updated these maps?" asked Mimi trying to read the scroll; she realized that turning the paper upside down wasn't going to help her understand any of the words.

"There was no need to. We didn't bother because we never thought we will return back to this world. It's been more than a hundred years since we've been here."

"Something else happened a hundred years ago?" Sora asked.

"Uh, yeah, it was before the big war started." Jyou rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"What happened?"

"It's nothing important; it's a topic that shouldn't be talked about. We have something else to do first." He cleared his throat as he changed the subject and began to talk, "Our task is to spread through the city and find anything that could be suspicious, as fairies, we can sense and track Majik. After we have found the source that's leaking, we'll try to mend it."

"So that's it? Find the cause then close it for good."

Jyou nodded as a response, "that's right, all you three have to do is help find the source, and I will take care of the rest."

"That sounds boring," Sora frowned as she crossed her hands, "when is the fun part coming up?"

"It sounds easy, doesn't it? Just know not all tasks are a breeze, a lot of power will be drained from you ladies if you aren't careful. There is more than just waving your hands and making everything alright. This is it for now ladies, I will return shortly for any other commands from the Leader, try to review your maps." The ladies began to get up; Sora grabbed hers and began to walk away when she felt a warm hand hold her arm. She turned around and saw Jyou's eyes looking at hers. "I need to talk to you in private, Sora."

They walked towards the balcony for more privacy, Jyou moved the curtains from the outside to avoid stares from the other girls, and with his Majik he cast a spell on the doors.

"What was that for?" Sora asked.

"For more privacy, I don't want them to hear anything."

_This is serious, _Sora thought.

"Sora, I know you don't want to marry Taichi." Sora's heart began to pump in a fast pace. She didn't want to be in this conversation, she wanted to leave. "I don't understand why he's doing this. It's wrong for him to force you to make such a decision you don't want to. I know I'm not the only one who has noticed how Taichi has changed through all these years. He wasn't always like this. And I think you took it the hardest when he began to drift away from us."

Sora leaned on the rail of the balcony looking down at the street below, she watched as the pedestrians passed through the roads.

"He was my best friend." She finally spoke, now looking towards the sky, "after the death of my parents, his parents took me in, since then we became friends. We joked and played everyday, he made me forget the pain I had after the loss of my mom and dad. I always saw him as a big brother as my guardian. But after we got older he had responsibilities as the next Leader of our Council. When it was time for him to take the roll as a Head, he became selfish, stubborn, and ignorant. He said things like he was too much important to hang around with us, he is better than anybody; he became a person I couldn't stand being around. All that power went through that bushy head of his."

Jyou nodded, "I see, so you don't love him?"

Sora quickly turned around to see the Fairy-Med, "Of course not! I don't love him like that! I don't even know what love feels like... I know my hatred was focused more on the things he said back then, but I have to admit that he has changed; he is not a bad Leader, he has lead our people through a good path. He has helped many of our kind. Hating him now because of something that happened long ago is kind of childish of my part. He's not a bad person."

Jyou nodded again listening to everything Sora had said. "It seems to me that you are still living in the pass, Sora, I think you should let go of that anger, and forgive Taichi."

"Pshh, I won't forgive him until he apologizes to me first, for making me go through all this because of his stubbornness."

"You just said he wasn't a bad person."

"He's not! He's just stupid, leader. Why me of all people did he chose to marry? Why couldn't it be someone else? I didn't ask for this." She buried her head inside her arms.

"I guess you were the best fit for him, I guess he doesn't see through the damage he made and he thinks this would be the best way to fix it."

"I guess; I'm doing what's best for me."

For a few minutes they stayed quiet until Sora spoke again, "Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

Jyou inclined his back towards the rail of the balcony crossing his hands, "Actually, no. Sora, I hope you took my warning seriously about not talking to that human again."

"What do you mean?" Sora's eyes narrowed at the blue-head Fairy-Med.

"I bumped into him this morning."

"How do you know it was him?"

"He mentioned your name. Sora, I don't want you to get involved with him. Humans aren't meant to be with fairies."

"Oh My Goodness!" Sora threw her hands up in the air, "I don't love the guy! Jyou you have to believe me I am not seeing the man on purpose. It's not like we made out or something!" she irritating defended.

"You better not, you'll be in deep trouble if you are seen with him, and you have to promise me you won't see him again."

"Promise," she indolently said, rolling her eyes at the Fairy-Med, "is this conversation over?"

"Yes," with a wave of his hand the spell was removed from the door and both entered inside. Hikari and Mimi were in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

Mimi looked over at the sound of the sliding doors, he looked at the two. Sora looked at her and saw that look on her face that told her that she wanted to know what had happened.

"Jyou would you like to join us for breakfast?" Hikari asked as she flipped some eggs.

Jyou looked at the clock on the wall from the living room, to his surprise it was almost ten.

"Oh dear, is it that time already? Wow, I'm sorry but I have to pass, thank you for the offer Hikari-chan, I need to go back to the Leader, I'll be right back in a couple of hours so make sure you ladies are prepare, got it?

"Hold on Jyou, does that mean Hikari is going too?" Mimi asked, "I still think she needs to rest."

"She won't be fighting any creatures, but if she needs the rest she can stay, whatever she decides to do. Take care ladies; I'll be seeing you in a few hours." With that he left the apartment.

"I think you should just stay here and rest, Hikari." Sora worrying suggested, "It would make me feel a lot better if you did."

Hikari began to put the plates on the table, she looked at Sora with such a warm smile, "I know, and it's okay, I want to recuperate as soon as possible so I can battle with you guys. I will stay today."

Mimi and Sora were glad to hear of Hikari's news; they felt that they would be at ease knowing that Hikari would not be joining them. All three fairies sat down and began to eat, Sora knew sooner or later they were going to ask what Jyou told her, but for now she wanted to enjoy her meal.

* * *

He thought it was a good idea to refresh the whole group but it just didn't work out like he planned inside his head. All there was inside was her all over; her smile, her eyes, her face, her giggle. What was it that attracted him the most about her?

His band mates realize his strange behavior as they practice their new song.

"You got it bad." One of them had told him, "It has to be a girl if you are acting this weird."

They were right, it was a girl. Not just any girl it was Sora, last name unknown yet, like that matter. The gang knew that he was never really interested in any girl in particular. He was charming and flirtatious with any of his fans but he never actually thought of dating in fact, he never actually dated, to him none of them were worth dating, they all seem so fake. But Sora was a natural beauty, she didn't need heavy make up to make her face look attractive, she was already attractive, she didn't need her hair to be constantly changed of color. He loved her auburn color; it reminded him of autumn, a calming season.

If he told himself he just 'liked' her, he would be lying to himself. He knew better.

"You know what Yamato, let's call it a day and we can practice again when your head is clear, it seems that, you can't concentrate in the beat."

And that was what he did; he decided to just go before he made himself look like a dumb-ass. He had to see her again.

* * *

Jyou had reappeared again after a few hours; the two fairies had reviewed their maps and knew where they were going.

"I hope you guys are ready for our small trip, this could take hours. You are well fed and energy levels are good. And now we head out!" Jyou pointed towards the door marching towards it.

Mimi and Sora looked at each other, hopelessly.

"Aye, Aye Captain."

The fairies turned to see at the other fairy, Hikari watched as they were about to leave, however they had turned around to see her, they walked and gave her a hug, "You just rest, we will be back as soon as possible. Get better."

"I'll be okay, I promise, I mean what am I going to do here? I don't think any creatures will barge in and attack."

"Hikari is right!" Jyou intercepted between the fairies, "I have put different defensive spells around this apartment so no bad creature or spirit may enter. She will be fine, as long as she doesn't walk out from here."

Hikari nodded, "Go on, I'll be here when you guys return."

"Jyou are you going to transport us to different parts?"

Jyou turned around and laughed, "What? No, I can't do that, I have orders from the Leader and we have to do it like humans do, so no magical transportation. Besides, I rented a car; we will be going as tourists."

"You rented a car, Jyou?" Sora concernedly asked. She remembered the car drive with Yamato. _Yamato_, _what a sweet name, I shouldn't be thinking about him at a time like this. _She couldn't help herself, the ride felt great, that day was great. She shook her head to remove the memories. "Have you driven a car before?"

"Sadly, no, but I spend hours studying the mechanism of automobile from this book I bought in a bookstore called _Driving for Dummies._ We'll see how well I do."

"I'm worried for my life now," Sora said as Mimi nodded as her answer.

"He's going to kill us." The pink-headed girl panicked.

The two fairies and the Fairy-Med waved as they headed out the door. Hikari just looked back with great sadness.

* * *

To his disappointment, there was nothing on TV related to new attacks, he gave up and turned the TV off. He looked at the clock and saw that it was almost noon. _I wonder where he went. Maybe I should call him._ He dug inside his packet to take his phone out; he began to press some numbers when he heard the doorbell rang. He stopped and hung the phone. "That could be him; he probably forgot his keys or something." He walked towards the door opening. To his surprise it wasn't his brother, His eyes widen at the unexpected visitor in front of him, "Dad! What are you doing here?"

"May I come in, son?" Hiroaki asked.

Takeru lightly shook his head from surprise, "I'm sorry, of course, come in."

The blond closed the door behind him. Hiroaki looked around the apartment as if he was looking for something or someone. "I was going to call you guys but I thought I would rather visit."

"Here let me take your coat, dad." Without warning he removed the coat from his hand and threw it at the couch.

"Uh, thanks," his dad said strangely as he looked at his son, "Where's Yamato? I need to speak with him."

"Funny, I was about to call him before you knocked. I don't know where he went, he probably went to rehears or something," he suggested, "Would you like something to drink dad?"

"Sake," he formally said as if he was in a bar ordering a glass.

"Ha-ha, very funny dad, you know well that we don't drink."

"I know, sorry," he sighed as he sat down on the couch, "I've been stressed the last two days, with these occurrences and what not."

Takeru looked up while pouring a glass of water from the pitcher, "What kind of occurrences? You mean with the creatures appearing?" He took the glass and gave it to his dad. His dad thanked him as he took it, "Yeah, how do you know about them?"

"I've been watching the news," Takeru said as he sat across the other sofa to face his father.

"You watch the news?" he shockingly asked.

Takeru rolled his eyes, "What is it with everybody asking me the same thing, I started to watch the news not too long ago, I'm just curious. Geesh!"

His dad chuckled as he took a long sip from his water. He wiped the edges of his mouth with his sleeve and looked at his son.

Takeru stared back and notice how old his dad now looked, how long has it been since he last saw him? He remembered it was when Yamato still lived with him a few years ago, and he came to visit. He realized he had come on the wrong time. That day they had a scuffle about something stupid, and at the end it turned Yamato yelling and getting out of the house. Takeru awkwardly left to his home. He remembered later that day Yamato called to apologize.

To break the quiet moment, Takeru spoke first, "So, why do you want to talk to Yamato? Is it something important?"

"I have questions to ask him, he might be able to answer them for me. I might have a witness to the events of yesterday's mayhem at the mall."

"There was another attack? But it wasn't on the news."

"Yes well, _they _want to keep it hush-hush for now; _they_ feel like the public is not ready for news like that. It might be too much of a shock for some people."

"Who are 'they'?"

"Some folks working for the police, probably the FBI or something, I don't know. I do know that I may get the answers I may be looking."

A small nose came from the corridor of the rooms. Koushiro had heard voices and was curious who was Takeru talking to.

"Ah, Mr. Ishida, how are you doing?" He formally shook his hand at the older guy.

"I'm fine, Koushiro, thank you," he returned the gesture.

"Are you here to see the guys? It appears that one of them is missing?"

"Yeah, he hasn't come back, I was about to call him, I should call him now," As he started to dialed, the door to the entrance had opened, "Oh, well speak of the devil."

Yamato came in placing his guitar on the side of the door while tossing his keys at the kitchen counter top. "Hey guys, I'm-" His eyes hardened at the sight of his dad sitting down, his blue eyes pierced through him.

_Oh boy, this does not look good, _Takeru thought as he looked back and forth, dad, brother, dad, brother again.

Hiroaki stood from his position to greet his son, "Yamato, its good to see you son."

Yamato stiffen, he was mad, why was he here? Did he want money? No he has money. "What do you need?"

Koushiro felt awkward being surrounded when it came to family feuds, he excused himself and went to his room.

Takeru felt that he should be there just in case a fight broke but it really was nothing to do with him. "Guys, I'll give you some privacy, I'll be back, but when I do, I don't want to see any of you with a black eye because you will have to answer to me and then both will have more than just a black eye."

He walked towards his big brother and whispered to his ear, "Just listen to what he has to say, don't do anything stupid, okay big brother." He smiled at him warmly. That smiled never meant anything good, it was a warning. Yamato nodded and sat on the couch where Takeru was once seated.

The younger blond left the door and carefully tried to listen to what was inside. There was no yelling, that was a good start.

Now he was outside and he didn't know what to do. He smiled as he looked to his side at the girl's apartment. Maybe he did know what he was going to do.

* * *

**I hope you guys have some reviews for me, it is your reviews that motivate me to write. Make me Happy :)  
**


End file.
